Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoniex
by Moony7
Summary: Voldemorts back and the Ministry is trying to cover it up, the pain in Harrys head is getting worse by the day.To make matters worse the granddaughters of Mrs. Figg are coming to stay Logan and Addy Figg.Is there more to these to girls that meets the eye?
1. New Girls on the block

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
Harry Potter woke up to the sound of the telephone ringing. He jumped up from his bed clutching a bat. He was ready to attack. He reached for his glasses on the night table and put them on. Harry looked around his room and game a sigh of relief. He dropped the bat on the floor and it rolled under his bed. Harry sat down to gather his thoughts. To be honest with himself he was scared and frightened. Scared that he may be killed at any moment because at the end of the previous school year the most powerful dark wizard Lord Voldemort had been brought back to power. His main target was Harry. Harry took a deep breath. He had to stop thinking about Voldemort. So instead he thought about going back to Hogwarts, seeing his friends Ron and Hermione. The best thing was Quidditch. He hadn't played since his third year because of the Triwizard Tournament. He tried not to think of that either after the outcome of last years tournament. There was a knock on his door. "Hey boy! Get up now!" Screamed his Aunt Petunia from down stairs. Harry had never been so happy to hear his aunt's voice. "Get dressed and get down stairs!" The she stomped into the kitchen.  
  
Harry got dressed and slowly walked downstairs. He walked into the living room were his Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley were sitting.   
  
"That was Mrs. Figg," she began.  
  
"And?" Uncle Vernon was in a hurry to get to work, he was supposed to make a great big deal on drills today.  
  
"She has to go away for most of the summer."  
  
"Well that's good for her! She needs to get out of the house once in a while!"  
  
"Yes its just that, her granddaughters were supposed to stay with her for the summer. There parent, unfortunately past away recently and they have nowhere to go. They were going to live with Mrs. Figg but Mrs. Figg can't take her granddaughters with her."  
  
Uncle Vernon laughed. "So you are proposing we take them? That's preposterous! We barley even know the old hag! Why should we watch them?"  
  
"Vernon the girls have nowhere to go! It would only be a couple of weeks! How much trouble would it be to take care of two sweet girls for a couple of weeks?"  
  
"No Petunia."  
  
Aunt Petunia was about to blow. "VERNON! They are staying and that's that!"  
  
Uncle Vernon was speechless. "Um. well.I better get to work. So long Dudley. No trouble from you boy!" and he walked out the door.  
  
"So we have to be with girls?!" Dudley asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess. It shouldn't be that bad."  
  
  
  
But it was.  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang one evening. Aunt Petunia greeted the girls at the door. "Hello! I'm Petunia! You girls can call me Aunty Petunia if you want!" Both girls walked in behind Aunt Petunia. "Vernon can you take their bags into the guest room while I introduce them to Dudley."  
  
Uncle Vernon grunted. He picked up the bags and walked upstairs.  
  
"Girls this is my snuckums Dudley. Dudley this is Logan," the oldest of the girls stepped up. "And this is Addy." The smallest, and obviously youngest of the two girls stood next to her sister clutching her hand. "Logan is fifteen, just like you Dudley! And Addy is eleven."  
  
Addy and Logan had crystal blue eyes that looked like they could break. They had light freckles under their eyes and on their flushed checks. Both girls had jet-black hair, just like Harry. Addy was short, very short for an eleven year old. She could probably pass as an eight year old she was also as skinny. Logan was as tall as Dudley, but wasn't nearly as fat.  
  
"Hiya!" Addy had a wide and welcoming smile.  
  
"'ello." Logan didn't smile. She had a very stern look to her.  
  
Addy looked at Dudley. Dudley just rolled his eyes. Addy narrowed her eyes. Then she looked into the corner were Harry was standing.  
  
"Who is that?" She pointed to Harry.  
  
"Oh. That's Harry. My nephew." She said it as though he was something nasty and rotten.  
  
Addy walked up to Harry. She put her hand out. "Hi Harry! I'm Addy." She smiled her wide smile again. He took her hand and gave a weak smile. "Hello. Nice to meet you."  
  
"That's my sister Logan." Then she whispered, "She can be strange sometimes." And she giggled. Then Addy's attention was at Harry's scar. Since she was so short she went on her tippy toes and touched his scar with her finger. "Harry Potter." Her eyes were a daze, transfigured on his scar.  
  
Then Logan hands were on Addy's shoulders. "Petunia, I think Addy is tired. Can you bring her to the bedroom? She can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor tonight."  
  
"Ok. Come here sweetums."  
  
Dudley stood up.  
  
"Not you Dudley, Addy! Come here honey." Aunt Petunia took Addy and brought her upstairs.  
  
"This stinks. I'm going to bed!" Dudley got up and walked his chubby butt upstairs.  
  
Logan crossed her arms. "Don't listen to all of Addy's storys. She has a very big imagination. There are a lot of witches and wizards and all of these people, it's just the mind of an eleven year old. You wouldn't believe any of it."  
  
Harry felt like saying. 'That's just the way I live.'  
  
Aunt Petunia came downstairs.  
  
"So Logan would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Come into the kitchen."  
  
"Ok." Logan went toward the kitchen door. "Are you coming Harry?"  
  
He looked at his aunt. Then at Logan. "Sure." He liked annoying his aunt. Harry new she didn't want him in the kitchen.  
  
"So Logan, what happened to your parents?"  
  
Logan took a sip of tea. "Dreadful, dreadful day," She closed her eyes and took another sip of the warm tea. "Addy and I weren't home. We were at the park with some friends." She put her mug down. She took a deep breath. "When we came back, they were dead. Someone had killed them."  
  
"That's terrible! Do they know who killed you parents?"  
  
"There not exactly sure of it." As she said it she looked at Harry. All of a sudden Harry knew who had killed her parents. It was Voldemort.  
  
"Well I better be going to bed now. A bit tired from our trip. Goodnight." She walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
The next day Harry woke up and Addy was kneeling by his bed. He grabbed his glasses.   
  
"Addy what are you doing?"  
  
"I was bored and I rather watch you sleep then Dudley. He snores to much and to loud."  
  
Harry couldn't help to laugh and Addy giggled a little. Addy looked at his scar again. She touched it with her finger. She closed her eyes, a few moments later she opened her eyes.  
  
"How did you get that scar?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. "I-er-well, um. it was in a car accident. It also killed my parents."  
  
Addy didn't buy it but she said "Oh." Any way. Her hands were behind her back. Harry sat up.  
  
"What do you have in your hands?" He moved his head to see what she was holding but she moved her body so he couldn't see. She giggled.   
  
"Who is Ron and Hermione? Is Hermione your GIRL FRIEND?!?!?" she giggled out.  
  
"NO! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY LETTERS!" Harry got up. Addy just giggled. She started running around the room with Harry chasing her. She held the letters high up in the air while running. Harry grabbed her and took his letters. Addy just keep laughing.  
  
Harry looked at the letters he had taken from Addy. There was one from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Sirius, and Hogwarts. He opened the one from Ron first and it said:  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope the muggles are treating you well. I think it's going to feel strange going to Hogwarts in September, knowing Voldemort is back to power. Sorry to bring this all on you.  
  
Percy is loaded with work for Fudge. He still doesn't believe that Voldemort is back but he may be putting dementors at Hogwarts. I hope not, those foul creatures.  
  
I hope you enjoy the rest of your holiday. Maybe you can come down and visit us. It is quiet a bore here.  
  
  
  
See ya soon,  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
P.S. Happy birthday! In a few days you will be receiving a item from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as a birthday!  
  
  
  
Next he took out Hermione's letter:  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Been such a long time since I have had the chance to write to you let alone talk to you. How is everything? Is your scar hurting? Sorry to bring it up. Just wondering, wanted to make sure everything is fine.  
  
I hope you don't worry about Hogwarts. I'm sure everything will be fine. Hogwarts is probably the safest place in the world for you. Remember Dumbledore is the only person Voldemort if afraid of. I bet there will even be extra protection for all of the students.  
  
Also happy birthday!  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
That made him feel much better. He skipped Hogwarts letter to read Sirius'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How is everything? I hope the muggles aren't giving you a hard time. If they do I'm only and owl away. If anything else bothers you like, your scar, remember I AM ONLY AN OWL AWAY.   
  
Lupin says hi. We may be visiting you soon. And I will see you at Hogwarts. Can't wait.  
  
  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry opened the final letter:  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
After the events at the end of last year's term we have arranged that Auroras will be taking you to Diagon Ally to receive your school supplies (list is enclosed) for your 5th term at Hogwarts.   
  
Also that same Aurora will be escorting you aboard the Hogwarts express.  
  
  
  
Thank You,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
  
  
Addy was still in the room, on the floor. "Harry! Harry! Help! I, I dropped my rings! You must help me find them!" She said it with fear, like she was going to die if she didn't find them. That something would happen to her if she didn't.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My rings! My parents had given them to me! It's a caladha ring and another one! Please help me find them!"  
  
Harry got on his knees and started started to look for the rings. "I think I found one Addy." He examined the ring. It was gold with scarlet strips on it.  
  
"Good! I just found my caladha ring."  
  
She put the caladha ring on. It was gold with two hands holding a heart with a crown on it.  
  
"Thank goodness. Thank you so much Harry!" She took the other ring and slipped it above the other ring. She hugged Harry, said thank you one more time and went downstairs.  
  
Harry soon followed when he was dressed. Addy Logan and Dudley were sitting at the kitchen table. Aunt Petunia was cooking and Dudley was engulfing his food.  
  
"Here boy." She gave Harry a plate with one strip of bacon and toast on it.  
  
Logan was picking and pushing around her eggs, bacon and toast on her plate. She had only eaten a little of it. "Addy want the rest?"  
  
"No thanks I'll just finish mine."  
  
"I'll have it." Dudley said whit his mouth full.  
  
"Harry you want it?" She didn't pay attention to Dudley.  
  
"Um.sure." He said. Logan scrapped her extra food onto Harry's plate.  
  
"Do you need help Petunia?"  
  
"No. No thank you Logan."  
  
"Okay." She walked out into the back yard.   
  
Harry ate what was on his plate then finished what was left of Logan's. That was probably the most he had ever eaten at the Dursley's house. Before he finished Addy went upstairs. When he was eating he could hear drawers opening and closing. Then he heard Hedwig. He dropped his utensils and ran up to his room.  
  
He opened the door expecting to see Voldemort or Wormtail but it was only Addy. She had opened up his board in the floor. She took out his charms book and wand. She was waving the wand around  
  
Harry quickly grabbed his wand, closed the book and put it back under the board.  
  
"ADDY!"  
  
"My parents had a book like that! And that was a wand!"  
  
"Addy." Logan was at the door. "Say you're sorry to Harry. You are not supposed to be going threw other peoples things. Now say you are sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"It's ok. Just don't do it again."  
  
"Ok. I won't. I promise. You have my deepest apology."  
  
"Its ok."  
  
"Now come Addy lets go into the garden. Oh and Petunia has mail for both of us."  
  
The tow girls walked downstairs. Harry sighed. He put the charms book and his wand back under the floorboard, took his glasses off and rubber his eyes. Then dragged his fingers threw his hair and sighed again.   
  
Then he heard a shriek from the kitchen. He figured it was nothing so he slowly walked downstairs to see what had occurred. When he got down stairs Uncle Vernon was holding Aunt Petunia, Dudley was waving air at his mothers face while Addy and Logan were standing watching holding parchment in there hands.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
Dudley pointed his finger at the two girls. "There just like you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Logan sighed. She handed Harry the piece of parchment she was holding. He read:  
  
  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Ms. Figg,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry's mouth was open. He couldn't believe it, Addy and Logan were witches. "But.But.What?" he still had many questions to ask them, why hadn't Logan been at Hogwarts before? She's fifteen so wouldn't she be a fifth year? And if they were witches, that meant that Mrs. Figg had to be a witch also. "So, you are really?" Harry was so flabbergasted he could not speak.  
  
"There as abnormal as you! There freaks!" Aunt Petunia said. "All three of you!"  
  
"Oh shove it up yours! You had no problem with Addy and I when you thought we weren't witches! What is so bad now?"  
  
Aunt Petunia was speechless. It was either as fear, shock or anger. "Don't tell me that old git grandmother of yours is a witch also!" Aunt Petunia asked.  
  
Logan narrowed her eyes. "What do you think? You're the one with the "perfect" family."  
  
"Now listen here you.you.freak! As long as you are under this roof you will not talk to my wife like that and you will not go to that. that. school!"  
  
Logan laughed. Then she walked into the backyard. "I'm not under your roof now am I? And I will go to Hogwarts because I want to, because its in my blood and because you are not my guardian and I don't have to listen to you!" There was something in Logan's eyes but he couldn't explain what it was a cross between. Then she came back in the house "Come on Addy." She looked at the Dursleys "We are leaving." She took Addys hand, stomped upstairs and started packing. They put many things into their backpacks. It just seemed to go deeper and deeper into the bag. No matter what they put in it. Then Addy put one on her back and Logan put the other on her back. It didn't look to be 2 heavy.  
  
"Wait Logan." She stopped and so did Logan. "What about Harry? He goes to Hogwarts to doesn't he? Shouldn't he come?"  
  
Logan looked at Harry. "Do you want to come?"  
  
"Um.er.ok I guess."  
  
Logan reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the bags like she and Addy had. "It's a Never Ever bag. You will Never Ever lose space in there. You can put in anything you want. Go get you wand, books and anything you want. Oh and put Hedwig in there, don't worry she will be able to breath.   
  
Harry took the bag from Logan and went into his room. He packed the things that were under the floorboard, took things out of his desk. When he went into the hallway Logan was working on picking the key. And she did within a minute. Harry grabbed everything in there. His trunk, his other books his wizarding money, invisibility cloak and finally his Firebolt.   
  
The three wizards raced downstairs before Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon could try and stop them. They ran out the door with out any trouble. Then Aunt Petunia was at the door screaming. "YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" She screamed from the door.  
  
Logan laughed and snickered. "Yeah right." They stopped running and started walking. Then it got dark and cold and the shadows came out. 


	2. Noise in the Night

CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
Harry had never been to far away from the Dursley's house, never had he wondered around the neighborhood. It was like he was in a totally different world. He had no clue where to go. Neither did Addy or Logan.  
  
"So you don't have any clue where we are?" Logan asked.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Logan slammed her foot on the ground and Harry thought he had felt the ground shake.   
  
"What are we going to do Logan?" Addy asked.  
  
Logan turned towards Addy and smiled. "My dear younger sister," She began. "Why don't you take us to Godrics Hallow?"  
  
"But, but, I'm not allowed to."  
  
"Its ok this one time cause we are lost."  
  
"Grandma said no."  
  
"Yes I know but we have.did you hear that?" Logan stopped talking. It looked like she was sniffing, then like she was growling. When he looked at Logan her eyes flickered a different color. She was looking around and being very cautious and the smallest sound or movement made her twitch. Then Addy tugged on her arm and she snapped out of it.   
  
"Logan." Addy looked worried about her older sister. "I'll do it. Harry come closer, hold my shoulder." Harry moved closer to Addy and placed his hand on her shoulder. Logan did the same. Then Addy closed her eyes and put her hands together. Wind started howling. Logan and Addy's hair started to fly back because of the wind.  
  
Harry looked around and slowly the setting began to change. They were no longer in an area of light and houses but in a street filled with darkness. It was a narrow street with no lights on it, the only lights there were on the street were either blown out or broken. Addy then opened her eyes.   
  
"Addy, I don't think we are in Godrics Hallow."  
  
"Yes we are." Addy said.  
  
Logan walked to the end of the street and turned both ways. "Ok, something is obviously wrong. I think that there was an attack earlier. We should get to a house as soon as possible." She grabbed Addy's hand and brought her to the corner. "Harry come on." Harry ran to Logan and Addy. "Ok, over there across the street that should be a safe house to be in." The looked both ways to make sure there was no one around and they ran across the street to the house.  
  
Logan slowly opened the door and it made a creaking noise. They went upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Addy sat on the bed while Logan crouched next to the window so not to be seen. "Everyone be quiet." And those three words echoed threw the silent room. Addy got scared and hugged her knees on the bed. Harry squatted next to Logan.   
  
Then out of the darkness of the street came some dark figures. They were dressed in cloaks that draped over their heads. One of them clapped their hands and one of the streetlights went on. Logan went even lower now that there was light in the street. She whispered, "Stay down." To Harry and Addy. They did as they were told. Then the dark figures began to speak.  
  
"Where is Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"Didn't he do this?"  
  
"You said he was here Lucius."  
  
"He is." Came the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy. "I can sense him in the air."  
  
A dark cloud formed over the street. It got thicker and thicker, it also got darker and darker. A bolt of lightning popped out of the cloud. Harry had suddenly felt a pain in his head that was just like when he last meet Voldemort. Out of the cloud appeared the figure of Lord Voldemort.  
  
He snickered. "Thank you my followers! Lucius you were always my loyalist." There was a whisper between the Death Eaters. "How did you enjoy this reunion my followers?"  
  
"It was great my lord. Everyone enjoyed the screams and blood."  
  
Voldemort's smile grew wide. He walked among the Death Eaters, looking at all of them. "What shall we do now?" he asked them.  
  
The pain in Harry's forehead was throbbing and piercing threw his skull.  
  
"Lets go to the Muggle world."  
  
"Why don't we go to Harry Potter."  
  
Voldemort snickered. "I think he has found us."  
  
There was a whisper among the death eaters. "What do you mean my lord?"  
  
"I have reason to believe that Harry has been brought here tonight. He is here. I can feel his fear and pain." His smile went even wider.  
  
Voldemort turned towards the house they were in. Logan ducked down. "Oh no.Oh no." she whispered.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"He knows we are in this house!"  
  
"What!!"  
  
Logan looked back out the window. There was no one in the dark street. There was not one trace of anyone being in the street, not even a rat.  
  
They heard the front door creak open. Then the steps were creaking.  
  
"Quick get over here!" Logan said.  
  
"Now hold on to me and what ever you do.do not let go of me."  
  
Addy held Logan's hand and Harry put his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly Harry felt free and light. He felt himself spreading threw the room. He saw colors of himself. "Don't make a sound." Logan warned.  
  
Finally the door to the room had opened. Voldemort stood at the front of the room, his black cloak flowing against the floor. There was an eerie sense of death in the room as he entered. He eyed the room carefully looking for his pray. He smiled.  
  
"Silly little witch. I'm not fooled at all. Your lucky I am in a good mood today. I will spar you for now." He said as he circled the room. Then he went to the window. He ducked down. Even though Harry, Addy and Logan were invisible, Harry knew Voldemort knew where they were. Voldemort's face was now level with Harry's invisible face. "I do not wish to kill you yet. I want to have fun while you are at Hogwarts this year." Voldemort smiled. He got up and left the room.   
  
Every thing was silent. Logan didn't speak and neither did Harry in fear of Voldemort coming back. Harry never let go of Logan's shoulder until she said so.  
  
"Ok.I think he is gone now."  
  
"Logan he almost had us. I'm scared!" Addy said. Logan hugged her younger sister to try and comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry Addy its gonna be ok for now." Logan got up and looked out the window. There was still no trace of anyone being there. She took in a big breath. "He new we were here." She put her hand on her face then slowly brushed threw her hair.  
  
Addy got up and gave her sister a rubber band and turned around. Logan took it and put up Addys hair in a braid. While she did she hummed a beautiful song and it sounded familiar to Harry. Logan got up and looked out the window once again. Then she quickly jumped down.  
  
"There is someone out there!"  
  
They heard the front door open again. Someone entered the house and explored the lower floor of the house. The person stood at the foot of the stairs. Then they slowly walked upstairs. Harry heard a step then a "CLUNK"  
  
"CLUNK, CLUNCK" continuously down the hallway. Then it stopped at the door. Sweat trickled down Harry's forehead. He was breathing heavily with fear.  
  
The doorknob turned and the door opened slowly. The dark figure walked into the room.  
  
"Clunk, clunk"  
  
Logan jumped out of the corner of the room and tumbled on top of the figure and held him to the ground. Harry rushed to his bag and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Lumos!" He said.  
  
The room was filled with light in a second from Harry's wand. Logan's foot was on the dark figures chest, her wand pointing to him. The figure coughed. "Logan, get your bloody foot off of me!" He said. Harry had heard that voice before it was the voice of.  
  
"Alastor? What in blazes are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think? Ever since they say Voldemort was back they asked me to go search things out, and I thought that I was an Ex-Auror. Didn't your grandmother tell you about this? That's why she hasn't been home to take care of you. Busy at the Ministry."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. That has leaded me to be here. My grandmother suggested staying with muggles that live near her in the Muggle world. Guess who was there?" She said while jerking her eyes towards Harry.   
  
"Hello Addy. And Harry Potter! Why your grandma never told me you were staying with Harry."  
  
"Maybe it slipped her mind. Old age is getting to her"  
  
Moody stood up and sat on the bed. Harry wondered if it was the real Moody or if it was someone different like last year. "So my dear Addy, how has your soccer been?"   
  
Addy smiled and said shyly. "I'm doing real good."  
  
"That's good sweet heart."   
  
"Excuse me, but um."Harry began. "You are well, the real Alastor Moody. Right?"   
  
"Yes. I'm sorry about how he had deceived you last year Harry, I'm very sorry."  
  
"Its not your fault, don't worry about it."  
  
"I think it's time that we left here. Before Voldemort comes by again."  
  
"Where are we going?" Addy asked.  
  
"To find your grandma."  
  
Addy jumped up with glee. "Yipeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
They all walked out of the room and into the dark cold night that was turning into day. 


	3. Muggle Sport

The Long awaited Chapter 3!  
  
The next day Harry woke up in a bedroom filled with posters of seven wizards and witches wearing bright orange robes and carrying broomsticks. The last thing Harry could remember was a sleeping Addy being carried by Logan on her back. Then Harry had dozed off to before they had gotten out of Godric's Hollow. Then Harry sat up in the bed, put his glasses on that someone had taken off him and he realized whom those wizards and witches were. Everything in the room was bright orange. Harry gave a wide smile and finally realized where he was. He opened the door and looked at the sign on it. RONALDS ROOM it read. Harry still being in the cloths that he had worn yesterday ran down stairs without hesitation.  
  
"Ron?" he called when he reached the kitchen.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry looked at the kitchen table sitting there was Ron, Mrs. Weasly, Ginny, Addy, and Logan. Harry took a seat next to Ron and Logan.  
  
"Thought you were sleeping 'till tomorrow!"  
  
Harry yawned. "What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's a quarter to one." Logan said peaking over a copy of the Daily Prophet. Then she took a sip of her tea. She took her plate that was in front of her and walked to the sink where Mrs. Weasly was washing dishes. "Do you need any help Mrs. Weasly?" She said sweetly.  
  
"No thank you dear. I'm fine. Harry would you like some toast?"  
  
"Sure." Harry hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday at the Dursleys.  
  
Mrs. Weasly passed Harry a plate with four pieces of toast, two eggs, and five bacon strips on it. Harry wolfed down the whole plate in less then two minutes. "That was great." He said.  
  
"So what should we do?" Ron asked. "Fred and George are outside, there probably practicing Quidditch. You know with Wood gone there is an opening for caption, and keeper."  
  
"So we have to replace the keeper. This is gonna be a tough pick."  
  
Then out of nowhere Ginny said, "What's Soccer?"  
  
Ginny and Addy where in a conversation together since Harry had come down to eat. He hadn't heard any of the conversation until Ginny had shouted her question.  
  
"Soccer! You've never heard of soccer?!" Addy said as if Ginny was insane. Logan kicked Addy under the table then continued to read. "Ouch. What was that for?" Logan was about to kick her again but Addy moved down where Logan couldn't reach her. "C'mon Ginny. I'll show you."  
  
The two girls went upstairs to Ginny's room. They came back down and Addy was going threw her never ever bag.  
  
"We have to go outside. It's to big to fit in here."  
  
Logan got up and walked with them outside. Harry and Ron soon followed. Ron was as curious as Ginny. "What is soccer?"  
  
"It's a Muggle sport, it's hard to explain, I never was good at it."  
  
"Oh well that helps!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Addy walked far out. She kept scrimmaging threw her bag. "UGH! I can't find my goal post! Logan!"  
  
"Its under Shadow and the blankets."  
  
Addy pulled out a black cat and a couple of blankets. Then, piece-by-piece she took out the goal post, then the net. Logan and Addy started putting pieces together. Fred and George joined them. "What are they doing?"  
  
"Putting together a goal post. Whatever that is." Ron said.  
  
Addy smiled. "I'm a great goalie." Then she threw a soccer ball out of the bag. "Okay what you have to do," she put the ball down a few feet from the goal. "You kick the ball and try to get it into the goal. Simple? I'll try to block it. Ok, hold on." She stood in front of the goal. "Kick it."  
  
Ginny had tried; she went to kick it but her foot missed. She tried to go again but this time missed because she tried kicking the side and ended up kicking air.  
  
"Let me try!" Ron said and pushed Ginny aside. Ron backed away then ran to kick the ball. His foot went up into the air and he fell backwards, hitting his head on the ground. "Ouch." He said. Then he started to laugh and roll around on the grass.  
  
"Very attractive." Logan said while yawning.  
  
"This is a job of a man." George said.  
  
"But who? I don't see one around here." Fred teased.  
  
George rolled his eyes. He kicked the ball, and it went flying all the way over the goal post.  
  
"I hit it!"  
  
"Yeah but it wasn't even close to the goal." Logan said.  
  
George got the ball. "Fine if you're so good lets see you hit it." He said to Logan.  
  
"All right."  
  
Logan put the ball down. She walked back a bit. Then ran to the ball and kicked it right in the middle. It went flying to the goal, and Addy blocked it.  
  
"Watch this." Addy went to the bag. She kept taking out more and more soccer balls until there were twenty. She put them all in front of Logan. Addy ran back to the goal and nodded.  
  
Logan kicked each ball harder then the last going in all directions into the goal. Addy had not let one get by her. She jumped, punched, kicked, dived to block everything. No matter were they went.as long as they were going near the goal, and all of them did. It was no easy job cause Logan's kicks got faster and harder.  
  
Finally she ran out of balls to kick. When Logan was finished she put her hands on her hips. Everyone's mouths were dropped George tried to say something, finally Ron spat out.  
  
"Addy! If you are going to be in Gryffindor you have to be Keeper!"  
  
Addy went red. "I'm not that good."  
  
"Yes you are! You'd be perfect!" Harry said. "Do you know about Quidditch?"  
  
"Yes. Who doesn't?!"  
  
"You know what Addy, I'll buy you a broom when Gram takes us to Diagon Ally."  
  
Addy's face lit up. "REALLY?"  
  
"Yes. It'll be all those presents I owe you."  
  
Addy jumped up and down. "YAY!"  
  
"Addy calm down."  
  
"Okay." And she stopped.  
  
Shadow, the black cat Addy had taken out of her bag was now purring at Logan's foot. Logan picked up Shadow and petted her. Shadow had bright purple eyes and she was all black. Shadow purred gently as Logan petted her. Harry thought, Mrs. Figg has a picture of Shadow!  
  
Suddenly a large brown owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Logan. Shadow dropped from Logan's arms and sniffed the letter. "Mweow." Logan picked up the letter. She read it and sighed.  
  
"Gram needs us at the Ministry Addy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's no business to be discussed now." She read on. "Harry you need to come also."  
  
Harry would have asked 'why?' but Addy had already asked that and that was the answer. The owl swooped overhead dropping a small box. Ginny went to pick it up.  
  
"DON'T touch it." Logan said.  
  
Ginny jerked back.  
  
"It's a portkey. Harry and Addy come here."  
  
Addy turned to Ginny. "So long. See you at Hogwarts."  
  
"Bye Ron, George, Fred. Bye!" Harry said.  
  
The three of them reached for the box. "We should be back soon. If not we will send you and owl."  
  
They all touched the box. Harry's feet left the ground: he was speeding forward in a howl of wind just like when Addy brought them to Godric's Hollow. Then he slammed into a concrete floor, Addy began to stumble and Logan stood there looking around. She walked to a desk but Harry couldn't see anything because he was on the floor. Addy helped him up.  
  
Logan was talking to a middle-aged witch. She had dirty blonde hair with some gray strips of hair. Her nose was pointed and her eyes were wide and yellow.  
  
"Good mornin' to you Wilkins. How's life treating you?"  
  
"Fine thank you Logan. Here for your grandma?"  
  
"Yes please. Tell her we'll be up there in a jiff. Four knocks and a kick correct?"  
  
"Yes" Said Wilkins. She pressed a button and the floor beneath Harry, Addy and Logan dropped. The strange thing was, they weren't going down, they were going sideways.  
  
Soon they were in a dark room with many doors all along the wall. Harry was getting sick from all the spinning he had done so far. Logan approached one of the doors. She knocked on it four times and kicked it once. Then it opened.  
  
"Come in you two."  
  
They walked into a huge room filled wit wizards and witches running around and giving papers to people to give to people. It looked very confusing but that didn't stop Logan. She started walking and was soon joined by a man who was no older then twenty.  
  
"Logan, things are a mess! Ever since June it's been a lunatic house! Some think it's true while others don't! We can't convince people loyal to Pudgy and this damn Skeeter woman has been bugging to get stuff on it!"  
  
"Breath David! Breath!" She sat on a desk while David took deep breaths.  
  
"Who can we count on?"  
  
David handed Logan what looked like no more than a dozen letters. She shook her head. She came to one of them then glanced at Harry. "Here Harry." She threw him one of them. He opened it up. The handwriting had looked familiar. He read the signature Remus Lupin it said. "Don't worry he'll be okay. I suspect that S-" She caught hers self from saying something and Harry wondered what it was.  
  
Logan jumped on the desk. She screamed out, "I hope we are proud of ourselves! Who here believes Voldemort is back?" Out of all the people in the whole room only three raised their hands others twitched at his name. "Well he is. I saw him last night." She started walking back and forth on the desk. "He spared my life. Waiting for another time to torture me then kill me. Only some sensible people like David and the others who work hard to believe what is happening. You others are hopeless. The death of Bertha, Cedric, and my parents and I'm sure that many people have been killed already. You can't believe the truth that's right in front of you. Now this department is supposed to work against Voldemort. But how can we do that if some of you can't even say his name! And if you don't think he is back, you are not the wizards and witches I thought you were."  
  
Logan jumped down from the desk. She started walking towards a closed door when people started clapping. David, Addy, and Harry followed Logan into the office.  
  
They stepped into the dark office. The small room had only one light in it. The light came from a stained glass lamp on an old desk that had different engravement. On this desk were piles of paper and parchment. Behind the desk there was a tall green leather chair. The back of the chair was facing Logan who stood in front of the desk.  
  
"They are hopeless Logan." Said the voice from behind the chair  
  
Logan sighed. "Its because they are influenced bye Cornielious! They think everything he says is right. If he wasn't Minister he would be nothing."  
  
The chair spun around so the person in it was facing Logan. Harry knew this person it was Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Your right Logan. But this is not the time to appoint a new Minister and anyways it would probably be given to Lucius if we did re-vote. We can't let him get the job.  
  
"I understand." But then Logan laughed. "Lucius won't be having the best day today. Have you seen the news?"  
  
Logan threw a Daily Prophet on the desk in front of her Grandmother. She picked it up and started reading it. A small grin came across Logan and Mrs. Figg's face. When Mrs. Figg was done Logan handed the paper to David and then he started laughing.  
  
"Harry if you know Draco Malfoy I just have one thing to say, he won't be a happy camper this year." Logan said and gave Harry the press. Harry read:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BIG TROUBLE FOR BIG TIME WIZARD  
  
Ministry of Magic employee Lucius Malfoy is a descendant of one of the most Honorable wizardry families in history, until now. Recently the Malfoy Manor Has had a surprise Dark Arts check. The personals involved in raiding Mr. Malfoy's Manor have said there had a room hidden that was filled with tremendous amount of items have to deal with the Dark Arts. One of the personals who went threw the objects interviewed a boggart that became a Muggle Cheerleader that was peppy and had tons of glitter in her hair. The personal who shall be named Bob says "The Boggart says it has been surrounded by skulls, candles, diaries and other things that have been connected with Dark Arts" When Bob was questioned about the boggart turning into a cheerleader there was no comment same as when Mr. Malfoy was questioned about his basment.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take for the truth to come out." Mrs. Figg said.  
  
"Is that the search you lead Logan?" David asked.  
  
Logan still grinning nodded. "You should have seen his face."  
  
"Logan it says here that you write the article."  
  
"Lucius is going to be very upset when he reads it." Mrs. Figg added.  
  
Logan became her cold self again. "I don't care."  
  
There was a silence for a long time. Then there was a uproar from outside the office. Logan crossed her arms and Addy took cover behind her.  
  
The door slammed open and Lucius Malfoy entered the room.  
  
"WHAT is this?!" And he pulled out a paper and put it only a couple of inches from Logan's face.  
  
"I believe that it is a Daily Prophet article about you Lucius."  
  
"Yes it is about me. And about something's I own. Namely from Dark Arts!"  
  
"I know I wrote it."  
  
"Why did you write it Logan? I thought-''  
  
"You thought wrong."  
  
"Logan you just made some bad enemies." Lucius said.  
  
"Lucius, I have been your enemy sine you became a death eater. And your threats don't scare me."  
  
Lucius turned around to walk out and he saw Harry. He smiled slyly and turned back to Logan.  
  
"You are going back to Hogwarts am I correct?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I am. But I don't know what you are talking about I have never been to Hogwarts. You must mistake me for my mother."  
  
Lucius turned to Harry. Logan narrowed her eyes as Lucius was about to speak to Harry. He looked at her, then he left. 


	4. A New Friend or Not

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Harry wondered what was going on between Logan and Mr. Malfoy. 'Going back to Hogwarts.' Logan couldn't have been at Hogwarts she would be in the same year as Harry then. The thought didn't linger very long because he was meeting Ron and Hermione in Diagon Ally.  
  
Harry saw Hermione and Ron waving to him as he walked towards Gringotts. Hermione looked at Logan and Addy. "Hello. Are you friends of Harry?" She asked Logan and Addy. "Well, I guess you can say that." Addy said. "Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" "I'm Addy Figg and this is my sister Logan." "Nice to meet you." Hermione put her hand out. Logan didn't shake it; she wasn't even paying attention she was looking around the streets of Diagon Ally. Addy looked from Logan to Hermione then quickly grabbed Hermione's hand. "Pleasure." Addy said. "Addy we have to get some money. Gram didn't give us enough for both of our supplies. Come now. Harry we will meet you in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies okay?" "Sure. Bye." They watched as Logan and Addy walked into Gringotts and out of sight. "That was pretty rude of Logan. She didn't shake my hand." Hermione said. "You'll get over it Hermione." Ron said. "Lets get to Flourish and Blotts to get our books." Harry said before Ron and Hermione started to fight. They walked towards the bookstore in silence. "Okay, what books do we need?" Ron asked. "Well we need The Standard Book Of Spells Grade 5 Poisonous Potions An Advance Guide to Transfiguration Dark Arts: What To Do If Your Trapped." "Okay easy enough." The trio walked into Flourish and Blotts to get their books. They had to spend a extra amount of time because Hermione had to pick up more books for her other classes. "That's all we needed, we have roves and wands already. And every other book." Ron said. "I doubt Logan and Addy are done getting all of their supplies. Want to get ice cream?" Harry asked. "Sure." That was one thing Ron and Hermione could agree on. So Harry Ron and Hermione went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where they each got and obscure flavor of ice cream. Once finished they walked to Quality Quidditch supplies to meet Logan. They walked into the shop filled with everything and anything that was associated with Quidditch. Logan and Addy weren't there yet so the trio wondered around the shop. Hermione was looking around for a book to read about Quidditch. "My goodness not one bloody book!" "Hermione it's not a bookshop." Ron said. "You would think they would have some books about Quidditch." Before Ron or Hermione could say anything else Logan and Addy walked in. Logan was holding something and then shoved it into her pocket. "So did you get everything?" Ron asked. "Yup. We got the books, robes, cauldron, wand and that's it! Now I believe I promised you a broom Addy." "Logan, I'm not allowed to have a broom. It says so right here." "Hmm." Logan thought. "Ok, if you make the team then I'll get you one. I'll send David to get one okay?" "Good idea Logan." Addy said. "Are you staying at our house Logan?" Ron asked. "No. Gram wants us to stay with her. Thanks for offering." Logan said. "No problem. Mum is always welcoming guest." "Addy you can't stay?" Ginny asked. "Logan can I stay wit them. Please?" Addy said while making a sad puppy face at Logan. "Well I guess it would be ok. Ron your parents don't mind do they?" "Not at all. Addy is more then welcomed." "I guess you can. Gram and I will be overloaded wit work. You would probably be bored." "Yay! Thanks Logan." Addy hugged her older sister. "Well, give sissy a kiss." Addy kissed Logan Goodbye. "I have to leave I'm meeting an old friend at the Leaky Cauldron. So long for now." "Bye Logan. Love you." Addy said. Logan just waved as she turned to corner and walked out of sight. 


	5. Not a Suprise

Ok some of you had a question: Why is Logan so motherly to Addy?? Well think about it. Their parents just died and Addy doesn't have a motherly figure in her life right now so its up to Logan to take that place.  
  
Ok that ain't the whole reason but I'm not given any thing away. ^.^ you'll have to figure it out yourself!! ~Lisa ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5  
  
"Addy, who was your sister meeting?" Hermione asked.  
  
Addy shrugged even though she knew exactly whom her sister was seeing. "I dunno."  
  
"Blimey Hermione why don't you mind your own business." Ron said  
  
"I just want to know." She said. Then a flicker of light came across her eyes. "Ron your parents are at the Leaky Cauldron right?" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Um..yeah I think." Then he saw the look on Hermione's face. "Oh no. Your not saying that we,"  
  
"Don't spy on Logan." Addy said her eyes narrowed at Hermione.  
  
"We're not exactly going to spy."  
  
"Okay well, I'm just warning you. You don't want Logan as your enemy."  
  
"C'mon Addy lets get some Ice Cream." Ginny said.  
  
"Ok." Addy said lighting up a bit. "Remember what I said Hermione." Addy said while walking into the Ice Cream Parlor with Ginny.  
  
"I'm probably five times more clever then Logan, I mean she's 15 and hasn't been to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry doubted that Hermione was smarter then Logan. You couldn't be uneducated, fifth teen and work with the Ministry of Magic, could you?  
  
"Harry I don't trust her. Something isn't right about her."  
  
"Hermione you're just mad she didn't shake your hand." Ron said.  
  
"No, it's not that. Harry she brought you to Godric's Hollow right? She probably knew that You-know-who would be there so she brought you there herself. She wanted to hand you over to You-Know-Who. I wouldn't trust her. She is probably meeting one of his supporters. C'mon we got to go catch up with Logan." Hermione started running towards the brick entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. The red chipped bricks where still opened from Logan entering.  
  
The back door to the pub was old with chips of paint falling off the withered door. The door stood ajar, and Hermione pushed it open and the trio entered the shabby Leaky Cauldron. The room was dark with candles on each table setting of a dim light. Logan was sitting near the bar talking to Tom the toothless innkeeper. He pointed to someone sitting alone in a dark corner with his black cloak covering his head.  
  
Logan walked to the table and sat down at the table blocking Harry Ron and Hermione's view. They saw the man's hand pull the hood away from his face but they still couldn't see.  
  
"I want to get a closer look," Hermione said. So she walked to the bar and sat down. Tom grinned toothless at them as they tried to listen to the conversation.  
  
"How have you been m'dear?" Said the voice. He had put his hood back over his head.  
  
Logan sipped the purple liquid substance in her cup then opened her eyes to look at the man. Her stare was dazed and it looked like the man was transfixed with it. She crossed her arms as he spoke.  
  
"Oh I see. Come, we'll talk in private. I rented a room before you came."  
  
They both stood up saying nothing and walked up the creaky stairs. That didn't stop Hermione; she followed and heard the door close shut. She pressed her ear to the door, Ron and Harry behind her.  
  
"Hermione this is rude!" Harry said in a whisper.  
  
"Shh!" She could hear the voices in the enclosed room.  
  
"So how are you and Addy? I heard your going to Hogwarts. Alieen is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The man said.  
  
"I know she wrote to me. I'm fine, so is Addy. She is taking the death of our parents very well."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
There was silence only the sound of footsteps walking around the room. Then they stopped.  
  
"Okay never mind. Forget I said that." He said. "I saw the article you wrote. Have you heard from Lucius?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How was he?"  
  
"Mad." She said then the doorknob turned and Logan pulled the door open and Hermione fell into the room. She narrowed her eyes. "Jus like I am right now." She said coldly as she stood over Hermione. She looked out into the hall and saw Ron and Harry standing against the wall trying not to be seen.  
  
Logan grabbed Hermione's shirt collar and pulled her up onto her feet. She crossed her arms over her chest. Logan's eyes filled with anger towards the fifth teen year olds. "Explain." She said threw gritted teeth and tapping her foot impatiently on the wood floor.  
  
There was an awkward silence everyone was looking at the floor because they couldn't stand looking into Logan's fierce crystal blue eyes. Then Ron spoke:  
  
"Ok well we know it was wrong but." He pointed to Hermione. "She made us do it. Me and Harry didn't want to do it."  
  
Hermione slapped Ron's finger that was pointing to her. "You're a nice friend." She muttered.  
  
Logan now stared down at Hermione for Logan was only two inches taller then Hermione. Ron was the tallest, Logan and Harry about the same height then Hermione was shortest.  
  
"Well?" She said.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and he knew two things, that Hermione was in for it with Logan and that the wheels in Hermione's head were turning to come up with an excuse.  
  
"Well.you see it's just that Ron's parents are somewhere here and we wanted to know if they where in this room. But I guess not. My mistake Logan." Hermione said trying to put on her best fake smile but it wasn't working.  
  
Logan stared into Hermione's eyes. Hermione tried not to look because she knew that Logan could find out the truth.  
  
"I don't believe you." Logan said. "And if I find you spying on me again you'll be sorry." Logan said mainly to Hermione.  
  
Hermione gulped. She looked past Logan's shoulder to see who was in the room but no one was there. The window was opened so he might have climbed out.  
  
"Who was in the room with you?"  
  
"Do you expect me to answer that?" No one said any thing. "I thought so. Well if you don't mind I must be going now." She closed the door behind her. "And don not I repeat do not follow me." She said while walking down the stairs and out of sight.  
  
Hermione was about to go after her but Harry held her wrist to stop her. "No you don't. She is serious Hermione. She will hurt you if you keep up like that." Harry said.  
  
"That's just the thing. If she was innocent she wouldn't have the need to hurt me or to hide any thing from us."  
  
"Hermione just drop it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They went back into the pub to wait for Ginny and Addy. They sat down at table with one of the legs broken so a pile of shabby and ripped books held it up where the wood leg used to be. Tom came and served them some butterbeer.  
  
"Are you Hermione Granger?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yes I am. How may I help you?"  
  
"This letter came for you." He handed Hermione a piece of parcel.  
  
"This is kind of heavy." She looked at it. "It's from Hogwarts." Hermione opened the small package and squealed. Then she took out a shinny gold prefects badge. "I'm a prefect!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "That was hard to predict."  
  
"Congratulations Hermione." Harry said.  
  
Hermione pinned it to her robe.  
  
"How does it look?" she asked.  
  
"It looks like a prefect badge. Maybe Percy can lend you some of his badge polish." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah! Think he would let me use it?"  
  
Ron sighed. "It was bad enough having a prefect in the family now one of my friends are."  
  
Soon Ginny and Addy came into the dark pub.  
  
"Watcha got their Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's a prefects badge. I'm a prefect now!"  
  
"Congratulations wanna metal or a cookie?" Addy said.  
  
Everyone was laughing. Ron almost feel off his chair. Addy giggled but not to much. Hermione frowned and turned red.  
  
"Ok it wasn't that funny. So did you spy on Logan?" Addy asked.  
  
"Yes and she said that if we do it again that we will be sorry."  
  
"Warned you." Is all Addy said.  
  
Ok that one wasn't that long but I was sorta rushing to write it. Please r/r!! Oh yeah I forgot about writing this: I do not repeat DO NOT! Own any Harry Potter characters. Most of the places, characters and ideas are of JK Rowling. She is a brilliant woman! And if it wasn't for her then none of this would be possible ((lol it sounds like I'm giving a gramy speech.)). So thank u JKR we all love you.  
  
P.S ((what am I writing a letter now??)) The only people I do own is Addy and Logan and the other characters that I make up. And don't steal the plot from me cause very surprisingly I came up with the idea ((;;-.-)) Logan and Addy are mine and you better not steal them from me!!! 


	6. Welcome Back

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
For the next week the Weaslys, Harry, Hermione and Addy stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. There had been no sign of Logan; no one had seen her since she left the Leaky Cauldron earlier that week. Hermione was was extra suspicious and she kept asking Addy questions.  
  
"Where is Logan?"  
  
"Who is she with?"  
  
"What is she doing?"  
  
"When will she be back?"  
  
"Why has she gone?"  
  
"How come she hasn't been to Hogwarts before?"  
  
"Are you sure she is coming back?"  
  
Addy handled Hermione's questions very well. She didn't crack under the pressure she just kept answering with the same response.  
  
"I dunno." And the occasional "I don't know."  
  
"Give is a rest Hermione." Ron would say.  
  
"I don't mind, and I'm just always going to say 'I dunno.'" Addy said.  
  
That annoyed Hermione. She knew the only way to find out what Logan was doing was to get to Addy. Addy had to slip once. And when she did Hermione would have the scoop on Logan and a reason to dislike her even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry up now, before you miss the train." Mrs. Weasly said. "Harry you go first with Addy." Mrs Weasly gave Addy a kiss on each cheek and hugged Harry with her plump arms.  
  
"Now be good this year you hear?" She said "Bye Addy dear it was nice meeting you." And she smiled at Addy.  
  
"C'mon Addy." Harry said while pushing his cart onto Platform 9 ¾ with Addy next to him. They walked threw the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10 to transport them to Platform 9 ¾  
  
"Here we are." Harry said.  
  
Addy was looking all around for Logan but couldn't find her. Addy looked upset that she couldn't find the familiar face of her sister.  
  
"We'll find her don't worry." Harry said reassuring her. Addy smiled.  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
"Let's go put our trunks in the back of the train."  
  
Both pushed their charts to the last boxcar to hull their trunks into the car. In Harry's first year he could barley lift the trunk onto the train now Harry was beginning to get stronger and growing some muscles. Now it was a piece of cake.  
  
Harry lifted his trunk up onto the boxcar then a black cat jumped down and rubbed against Addy's leg. Then Logan jumped down from the boxcar that was filled with student's bags, and trunks.  
  
"Hello Harry, hello Addy. How was you stay with the Weaslys?"  
  
"Logan!" Addy said and jumped into Logans arms.  
  
"Well I guess you missed me."  
  
"Ah huh."  
  
"Welcome back Logan." Harry said while lifting Addy's trunk onto the train. "How was your.whatever you were doing?"  
  
Logan sighed. "Exhausting. But I'll live." She looked around noticing only Harry and Addy. "So where is the Peanut Factory?"  
  
"There they are. We were first to come threw the platform."  
  
"Oh yes I see."  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all pushed charts towards Harry, Addy and Logan.  
  
"Why hello Logan. Where have you been?" Hermione said straight up.  
  
"'Ello Hermione where I've been is of no concern of you." She said while helping her with her trunk.  
  
"You know I made prefect." Hermione bragged.  
  
"Am I supposed to be impressed?"  
  
"Well you should be, your going to have to listen to me this year." Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"No necessarily." Logan said pulling out a Prefect badge.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped. "But, but, but," where the only words Hermione could process threw her brain. Then she gathered her wits and said:  
  
"How did you become a Prefect? You have to be in a Hogwarts House."  
  
"Hermione my dear I will tell you about one part of my trip and that was to Hogwarts. I was sorted into Gryffindor and awarded a prefects badge." She said.  
  
"This is becoming a trend Fred. Let's get out of here before we decide to become prefects." George said.  
  
"Good idea. Well see you lot at Hogwarts. Adios." Fred said as he and George ran onto the Hogwarts express to find their friend Lee Jorden.  
  
"Come now lets find a compartment before they are all full." Logan said.  
  
They all walked onto the train and quickly found probably the last empty compartment on the train full of students. They all sat down happy to be returning to Hogwarts.  
  
"Did you all miss me?" Logan asked.  
  
"Oh yes." Hermione said. "Tons."  
  
"Glad to hear it Hermione ol' chap."  
  
"Ugh back to potions." Ron sighed.  
  
"What's so bad about potions?"  
  
"The teacher." Harry said. "He hates me. He has it out for all Gryffindors. You better watch out."  
  
Logan laughed. "Who is the professor?"  
  
"Snape." All three said.  
  
Logan stopped laughing. Most of the color in her face began to fade. "S-s- s-Snape? Severus Snape?"  
  
"Yes unfortunately."  
  
Logan looked as though she had just been stabbed in the back, shot in the chest and hit in the head all in one. Then her attitude changed. She straightened her black silky hair and tugged on her robes. She gathered herself and put her hands together.  
  
"Severus Snape." She muttered to herself. "He is head of Slytherin house I presume?" She added.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know that Logan?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just a guess." She said and looked out the window at the moving scenery.  
  
Addy, sitting across from Logan, had a concerned look on her face for her sister. She just looked at Logan. Then for some unknown reason Logan game a slight nod.  
  
"So Harry can't wait until Quidditch eh?" Addy asked.  
  
The ice broke and they started chattering away except for Logan who continuously stared out the window. Almost halfway there they unfortunately hear the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Rudely Draco opened the compartment door with out knocking.  
  
"Oh its Potter Weasel and Granger." Then he spotted Addy and Logan. He walked over to Logan, pushed Addy over so he could sit across from Logan who stared at Draco.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" She said.  
  
"Why yes. Have you heard of my charm?" And he smiled at Logan.  
  
"No not exactly."  
  
"I believe I did not catch your name."  
  
"Because I didn't throw it."  
  
Malfoy ignoring that comment asked. "Why are you sitting with flit such as this?" He said gesturing to Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Surely you would much rather enjoy sitting in upper class with me. Your beautiful face looks familiar, what is your name?"  
  
"I am Logan Figg. I would be flattered but I do not take compliments from scum like you Draco." She said simply.  
  
Ron started to laugh. "Shut up Weasel." Then he looked at Logan's face seeing no regret in it from the last comment. "If it's going to be that way your making a big mistake Logan Figg." Malfoy said leaving the compartment.  
  
"You okay Addy?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah but I think I got Draco cooties."  
  
"That was so funny Logan!" Ron said still laughing.  
  
"You sure did put him in his place." Harry said.  
  
"I don't know who he thinks he is walking in here like he's prince charming. Trying to butter me up.I haven't seen anyone act that way towards me since.no wait never mind I never said any thing."  
  
"Who Logan?"  
  
"No one never mind I was thinking of the wrong situation."  
  
Harry remembered what happened in Mrs. Figgs office when Logan and Mr. Malfoy had that argument. He knew if he had told Hermione that she would become even more suspicious of this Logan Figg.  
  
The train ride dragged on. Addy went and sat on Logan's lap and soon fell asleep as Logan was holding Addy in her arms humming the same song the night Voldemort had found them. Harry recognized it from somewhere. The beautiful notes spinning around his head. Where had he heard that before?  
  
Logan pushed aside a piece of Addy's hair that was in her face and kissed sister on her forehead.  
  
The Ron said:  
  
"Do you think snuffles is safe with Mr. Lupin?"  
  
Harry and Hermione both stared at Ron and Ron knew he had made a mistake.  
  
"What? We can't call him Professor any more." He said.  
  
Surprisingly Logan said:  
  
"Remus Lupin?"  
  
"Yeah. He used to be our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. You know him?" Harry said.  
  
"I've meet him a couple of times."  
  
"Have you seen him this summer was there a black dog with him?" Harry said.  
  
"A black dog." Logan thought for a while and smiled. "A black dog!" Then she realized what the question was and hid her happiness. "No I haven't seen him. Last time I saw him Addy was a toddler."  
  
"So you were what? Seven year old?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Seven years old? Oh yes yes." Logan said. "Can barely remember then. So is the black dog his pet?'  
  
"No." Ron said.  
  
"RON!" Harry and Hermione said.  
  
"I mean.yes, yes! It is his pet.sorta."  
  
"RON!"  
  
"I'll shut up now."  
  
Ron didn't talk for the rest of the trip for soon the train was stopping into Hogsmeade Station. Addy stirred in Logan's lap. Her crystal blue eyes opened while she yawned.  
  
"We're there already?" She said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yup. You're going to love it here at Hogwarts Addy." Harry said.  
  
They walked off the train together and heard the familiar voice of the Hogwarts gamekeeper Rubeous Hagrid.  
  
"Firs' years this way! Follow me now! Firs' years!" He yelled.  
  
Logan bent down to talk to Addy.  
  
"Now you're going with Hagrid. I'll see you in the Great hall when you get sorted."  
  
"Ok." Addy said. She kissed Logan and skipped off to follow Hagrid.  
  
Logan looked worried with letting Addy go.  
  
"Addy will be ok. Hagrid would never let anything happen to a student." Harry said.  
  
Logan nodded and swallowed walking into a carriage to bring her to Hogwarts. 


	7. New House Members

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
The ride up to Hogwarts was silent. Logan looked out to see the castle that was emitting a fabulous glow against the starry night sky. She didn't seem to be impressed with the huge size of the castle, but she had seen it before so her gawking was over.  
  
They entered the Great Hall filled with candles flying by magic. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Logan all took their seats at the Gryffindor, even though Logan almost sat at the Slytherin table before Harry and Ron directed her to the right one. Soon all the seats where taken on all the house tables. Harry looked at all the students he knew. There was his fellow Gryffindors that where catching up and getting acquainted with Logan. He spotted Draco Malfoy's pale pointed face sitting next to his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Then he came to the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho Chang's grim face. 'She must still be trying to get over Cedric's death' Harry thought.  
  
The great hall was now filled with students talking to friends about their summer holiday. Harry having nothing interesting to say looked up at the teachers.  
  
Professor McGonagall's seat was empty for she was waiting to escort the first years to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. Hagrid's seat was also empty for he to was with the first years.  
  
Harry caught the eye of this most hated teacher Professor Snape. Sitting next to him must be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. It was a female, she and Snape where exchanging a few words to each other. The female professor looked tall, even though she was sitting down. Her eyes ((though hard to see from far away)) looked to be bright green like Harry's. Her hair was bright red ((which reminded him of the Weaslys)) long almost reaching her stomach and wavy, so wavy it looked curly but it wasn't curly.  
  
Harry looked at Logan who was looking up at this new professor and was smiling, one of the things Logan did the least amount of times since Harry first meet her. Then he saw the professor look at Logan, and she to smiled.  
  
At that time Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall to see if everything was ready. The chatter ended and Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years behind her.  
  
Logan saw Addy right away because she was in front. Addy was whispering and giggling to a boy next to her. He was almost a foot taller then Addy with dirty blonde hair that slightly fell over his gray eyes. Harry could tell Logan didn't like Addy socializing with a boy. But Logan couldn't do anything now so she just watched Addy carefully and made sure nothing happened.  
  
Before Harry could realize it the Hat began:  
  
"Hello New Students, and you old ones to you already know what I am about to do. You put me on your head and I will decide What house it is that will fit you right."  
  
Harry heard Hermione asking Logan: "If you came to Hogwarts in the summer to be sorted how come you where surprised the Snape was a professor?'  
  
Logan responded. "Teachers have better things to do during summer holidays, I only meet Dumbledore, Hagrid and Filch. They are the only people that stay during the summer."  
  
"So Dumbledore didn't tell you about any of the teachers?" "Only McGonagall because she is the head of this house."  
  
The sorting song was over and McGonagall began to call out the names of the new students. "Victoria Alexander." Was the first name called. "SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat said.  
  
"Matthew Anton." "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Where's Addy?" Ron asked as Andrew Bellach was sorted into Slytherin. "She is next to that boy with the blonde hair in the front." Harry said. "How long is this going to take?" Logan asked during Jonathan Bloomfield sorting into Huffelpuff. "We have to wait until all the students are sorted." Harry said. Logan moaned and Rodney Davie joined them at the Gryffindor table.  
  
There weren't many names to be called now before Addy. Lazara Ehrens, a rich looking girl got sorted into Slytherin and when she was walking up to get sorted Addy narrowed her eyes and tripped. Addy and the boy next to her laughed before catching a glace from Professor McGonagall. "Addy Figg." Addy stepped up and walked towards the stool. Logan was clutching the table so hard she was about to break it. It didn't take very long before it shouted. "GRYFFINDOR!" And Logan broke off the piece from the table. Harry moved over so Addy could sit next to him and Logan. "Welcome Addy!" Harry said. "Thanks." She said smiling that great wide smile of hers. "Good job Addy." Logan said. "I didn't even have to do anything." They watched the rest of the sorting. When the boy with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes was called. "Gavin Robbins." Addy crossed her fingers that he would be sorted into Gryffindor with her. He sat on the stool as Addy did. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. Immediately it said, "SLYTHERIN!" Gavin frowned as he looked at Addy who frowned also. Logan looked wide eyed as she watched the boy sit down at Slytherin table and put his shoulder on the table and his hand on his cheek. "It's almost the same as.only the opposite house." Harry heard her mutter but he couldn't hear what she said next. Logan turned to Addy. "Are you friends with this Gavin?" "Yeah. We were on the same boat and we started talking. He's my new friend.but he's in Slytherin." Addy said.  
  
"Oh yes, don't worry I'm sure your friendship will work out with each other." Logan said even though she didn't like the idea of Addy having a friend who was a boy.  
  
After the ceremony Dumbledore spoke to all the students: "Welcome back welcome back. I hope you all had a safe holiday. I also hope some recent events haven't frightened you. You are all safe at Hogwarts." He clapped his hands together. "On a lighter note, joining us on our staff as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Her name is Professor Morgan." He gestured to the red head sitting next to Snape. She nodded and smiled at the students sitting at their house tables. "And first years note, the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden." Dumbledore said. "Now let the feast begin!"  
  
The wood tables where now covered with magnificent golden plates and utensils. There were bowls and plates filled with scrumptious and delicious foods for the students to eat.  
  
"Boy did I miss this food." Ron said. "Yup, and now we are in for a whole year of it again!" 


	8. Scandal

Chapter 8  
  
The next day Harry woke up early to read over his schedule. He was the only person in his dorm awake and most likely the only person awake in the whole Gryffindor tower. ((A/N: the time is bout 6:00ish and in my story class don't start till 8:30)) So Harry put his glasses on, grabbed the already crumpled paper that was his class schedule and walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Harry was surprised to see that he was wrong, there was one other person awake In the Gryffindor tower and she was sitting on the couch staring into the fire.  
  
"Logan? Is that you?" Harry said feeling quit embarrassed because he was still in his pajamas and so was Logan.  
  
"Yes its me." She said solemnly.  
  
"How long have you been up?" He asked.  
  
Logan looked at the clock over the fireplace. "'Bout a couple of hours. I say two hours." She said not looking tired.  
  
"How come you got up so early?"  
  
She shrugged. "I guess I couldn't sleep. To many things in my head, all circling in my brain. What brings you up at this hour?"  
  
Harry went and sat next to her on the couch. He showed her the schedule. "Looking over my schedule. You have the same one don't you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
There was an awkward silence while Logan continued to stare into the fire and Harry tried to think up of words to start a conversation.  
  
"So what are you thinking about?" He asked.  
  
She blinked still looking at the fire. Then she looked at Harry and blinked. She stared back into the blazing fire. Harry thought she didn't hear or something because it took her along time to answer. She finally said,  
  
"What I'm going to do with Addy. Where we are going to live. More complicated things, things that still aren't clear to me, things that are crystal clear. And telling Addy who.things, just things."  
  
"Things to do about your parents?" Harry said.  
  
Logan thought a while again. "Sort of. There's other things but."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"I think I know how you feel, I mean, I lost my parents too. But I never meet them so it's probably different. And I didn't have a brother or sister so it is different." Harry said. He felt that he had made things worse for Logan.  
  
Logan's chin was in her hands and she was tapping her fingers against her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not upset. Well yes I am, but you, I mean," She sighed and looked at Harry, her crystal blue eyes found his bright green ones. There faces where only about ten inches from each other. Harry turned a bit red but Logan didn't notice. "I can't say that you don't understand," She said. "Its just, its um, you don't know the whole story. No body knows the whole story, I barely even know the whole thing and I'm the main problem in the story."  
  
She looked down and Harry could breath again.  
  
"What's the story?" Harry asked but he new Logan wouldn't tell him. "You don't have to tell me I mean, I was just asking because I know that it makes things better if you just say things," He remembered how he told Dumbledore about seeing Voldemort. "a lot better."  
  
She gave a slight grin.  
  
"You're a really nice guy Harry. I'm glad to know your there but I'm not exactly ready to tell you the story. And Harry, I'm here for you."  
  
"Okay. I didn't think you would tell me any way. Nobody knows how hard it is to have your parent's dead. You could say we're in the same boat Logan."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What's going on here?" Said a sly voice. Logan and Harry looked towards the voice. Ron Weasly was standing at the foot of the stairs to the boys dorm grinning like he thought he knew what they were doing. Hermione was behind him frowning. That wasn't it, Addy and her friend Faye Zunno where on their tippy toes to see. Harry would have expected the whole Gryffindor tower to be watching with his luck. Things didn't look to good because Logan and Harry where in their pajamas.  
  
"So much for going over my schedule."  
  
"Well thanks Harry. It does feel better when you talk about things." She hugged him and walked up to the girls dorm, getting a cold glance from Hermione.  
  
Ron rushed over to Harry.  
  
"What happened? Did you kiss or something? Tell me!" Ron said.  
  
"Nothing happened! She was down here before I came down here just staring into the fire. She was upset and thinking about what she's going to do in the summer with Addy because her parents are dead."  
  
Ron gave Harry the 'Yeah right' look and said sarcastically. "Sure, that's it Harry." Then Ron winked at him. Ron walked up to the boys dorm probably to go tell Dean, Seamus and Neville.  
  
Harry was in to it. By lunch this would be all around the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next time Harry saw Logan was in their first class, which was potions. Logan was the first person in class even there before Snape came; of course Snape always came in after the students on the first day. Harry sat next to Logan and Ron gave a little whistle. Logan rolled her eyes and Harry moved down another seat.  
  
When Snape came in he made eye contact with Logan and Harry knew they were mortal enemies.  
  
"Take out your quills and parchment you are taking notes on an Aging potion." He said in his cool voice. He looked at Logan and smiled evilly at her. "Oh yes Logan.Figg our new student." He snorted then went back to the lesson. "We will be using an extremely dangerous ingredient called zyconira to activate the potion.  
  
They copied the notes in silence because they knew the consequences if they didn't.  
  
"Now who can tell me how zyconira activates the potion."  
  
Everyone looked at Hermione, who was thinking of the answer. Surprisingly it wasn't Hermione's hand that was up first. Logan leaning back in her chair slowly raised her hand while Hermione was still thinking.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes at Logan since she was the only person with their hand up. At least it was someone different then Hermione.  
  
"Yes Ms. Figg?" He said annoyed.  
  
"What the zyconira does is once you mix it with the other ingredients rvsald and jurnisuum it takes them and brings them together, it burns them together to make the potion. Of course there are more procedures but you just asked how the zyconira activates it Severus. I mean Professor Snape." Logan said in one breath. Everyone stared at Logan who was leaning back in her chair picking something out of her nails.  
  
"Two points to Gryffindor, and fire points from Gryffindor."  
  
Logan didn't care. She could care less if she was even at Hogwarts right that moment. She wanted to be with an escaped convict at that moment but she was in Hogwarts and she had to deal with it. 


	9. Kissing the New Girl

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Those weren't the only points taken from Gryffindor because Neville spilt some of the zyconira on Draco Malfoy's robes burning a hole in them. That took 10 points from Gryffindor.  
  
When Harry entered the Great Hall there were many eyes on him some of the girls giggled. Harry sat at the end of Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ron who did you tell?"  
  
"Good job Harry, you got the new girl!" Fred said while slapping Harry on the back.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "Sorry Harry." He mumbled. Harry looked up at him from his lunch.  
  
"Nothing happened between me and Logan!" He said kind of loud.  
  
Then Logan walked into the Great Hall. As soon as she did every 5th year girl ((besides Slytherin)) ran up to her.  
  
"How did you snag Harry Potter?"  
  
"He's always around that other girl, I thought they were together!"  
  
"Did you snog him?"  
  
"So you two are an item now right?"  
  
"How did you get a boy friend so quickly?"  
  
"We are so jealous, he's the best Quidditch player!!!!!"  
  
And the questions and comments went on and on. Logan looking very annoyed walked to Ron. She picked him up by the robe collar.  
  
"How did all these girls get the wrong idea about this morning?"  
  
"I don't know! I only told Fred and George!"  
  
Logan put Ron down and looked at Fred and George. "We told Lee Jorden, who told his girl friend Alicia who told Cho Chang who told Ravenclaw Common Room, and in the common room was one of the Patil twins and she told the other twin Pavrati Patil who told everyone."  
  
Logan sat down next to Harry and put her head on the table. "I've been bombarded by so many people in the hall, that's why I was late for lunch." She was rubbing her forehead with her fingers. "It's a scandal! Jesus, Mary, Joseph, God almighty! Can't people keep their mouths shut!"  
  
George put his arm around Logan. "Not when the gossip is this hot babe." He said.  
  
"Remove you arm from my shoulder now."  
  
"Yes ma'am." And he removed his arm as she said.  
  
Harry had to admit Logan was pretty and irresistible. She had those beautiful eyes that you could just fall into. She had that mysterious side to her that made you want her more. She could be nice, but you had to be nice to her and you had to earn her trust, Harry had already gained Logan's trust like few before him.  
  
Malfoy came up to them. "So Potter word has it that you and Figg are together? Figg I never thought you could sink so low."  
  
Harry and Logan couldn't take it anymore. Both stood up, wands in hand.  
  
"If Logan was my girlfriend," He said loud and the whole Great Hall stared at the scene. "I would have kissed her already! Like this!" He turned around and without thinking kissed Logan on the lips. Once Harry realized what he was doing ((which took a couple of seconds)) he broke the kiss and looked at Logan who was for the first time scarlet red. Everyone in the Great Hall stared mouths wide open. No one could process words threw their heads after what just happened.  
  
Harry feeling very VERY embarrassed took his books from the table and slowly walked out of the Great Hall. He walked into the corridor. Professor McMannon ((I changed it from Morgan to McMannon sorry ;;^^))  
  
"Harry, you look very red are you feeling well?" She said in her heavy Irish accent. Harry nodded because he still couldn't speak. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing. The Great Hall sounds so quiet. Well see you during class later dear." She said and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Harry wished he had someone to talk to. Or someone to write to.Harry walked to the Gryffindor Common Room to write to Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry read the letter to himself before sending it to Sirius.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I have so much to tell you. Don't worry it has nothing to do with my scar. It has been burning more often but I'm getting used to it.  
  
This is far different then my scar. It has to do with this girl. Her name is Logan. She came to stay with the muggles, (Long Story) and I found out she and her sister are witches. Well she is nice, kind of only to a few people. But I'm one of those people.  
  
So this morning I went into the common room and she was there. She was thinking about her parents. (Voldemort killed them this summer) Well Ron saw us, it was early so both of us were still in our pajamas so it didn't look good.  
  
Ron told his brothers and it snowballed from there. When I was in the Great Hall we were bombarded with all these people who thought we were together. Then Malfoy (the really rich annoying mean pratty one.) came to us. He had gone to far. Logan and I stood up to attack Malfoy but before we did anything I said 'If Logan was my girlfriend I would have kissed her already like this!' The next few moments where a blur but all I knew was that my lips where against hers. In front of half the school I kissed the new girl. What surprised me was that I liked it. I liked kissing Logan! URGH! I don't know what to do! That's why I'm writing to you. I have no one to talk to besides you.  
  
Write back soon.  
  
Harry  
  
That made Harry feel better. He watched Pig fly in the direction that Sirius was in. 


	10. Time Wasting

Chapter 10!!!  
  
  
  
Harry remembered he had Defence Against the Dark Arts in a couple of minutes.  
  
In the hall way Harry tried to hide his face because by now the whole school thought Harry and Logan where for sure going out.  
  
He reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom without having to be stopped. In the class Professor Morgan was earring some Irish soda bread and drinking some rum. Harry was worried when he saw the rum and thought that the Professor would be to drunk to teach but she looked just fine to teach a class.  
  
"Ah, hello there Mr. Potter. I heard you made quit a ruckuss with Logan in the Great Hall." She said and Harry turned red. She saw that Harry was looking at the glass of rum. "Oh don't worry 'bout that dear. I don't get drunk easily Mr. Potter. We Irish fold have rum in our blood! It would take a few good jugs of whiskey to make an Irishman drunk. But I am warning you now, I have a short temper a wicked attitude and I'm very stubborn. You do not want to get on my band side this school year Mr. Potter." She looked at the door to see that there were students just arriving.  
  
"Ah!" She clapped her hands together and stood up. "Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts! Now students take your seats so we can begin! We still must wait for students finishing up their meals. Ah yes! Hello m'dear Logan go take a seat."  
  
She passed Malfoy who was sitting in the 2nd row that said. "Yeah go sit next to your boyfriend Logan." And he snickered to his friends. She ignored him and sat in the back.  
  
"Now I want to get to know you all first before I start class. So I'll start with you." She pointed to Ron who was sitting in the front with Hermione and Harry. "Tell me your name and then one thing you like."  
  
"My name is Ron Weasly and I like playing chess."  
  
Next was Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger and I like my cat Crookshank."  
  
Then it was Harrys turn. "I'm Harry Potter and I like,"  
  
Malfoy did a fake cough and said Logan real loud. The class started to giggle except Harry Ron Hermione Logan and Professor McMannon.  
  
"Quidditch, I like Quidditch."  
  
"Ah, you must be as good as your father, next!" She pointed to Malfoy.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy and I like making fun of Potter, Weasel and Granger."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy some students may have heard me say this before. I have a short temper a wicked attitude and very stubborn. Now I think that was very rude so five points will be taken from Slytherin. Continue please." She said and pointed to whoever was sitting next to Malfoy. The class continued on until it reached Logan.  
  
"My name is Logan Figg and I like taking care of my sister Addy."  
  
"Very good class. Now I know we wasted much time on that but now I at least know your names. You are all 5th years right? Yes yes, this is my 5th year class. Now the first thing I will teach you about is Vampires and how you must protect yourself from them turning you into one of them."  
  
There were some gasps among the class and Neville shrieked.  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Isn't Vampires to advanced for this class, I mean usually Vampires are 7th year material."  
  
"Don't we all want a bit of a challenge? Vampires are not all that hard to learn about m'dear." She smiled at the class.  
  
"Now then!" She started pacing in front of her desk thinking. "Who can tell me what the vampires do to people?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand. "Well they have these fang like teeth and they use them to bite you and suck you blood most of the time turning you into a vampire as well."  
  
"Very good five points to Gryffindor. Now who can tell me what are some ways to destroy a vampire?"  
  
More hands went up this time.  
  
"Ms. Parkenson?"  
  
"Professor Quirrell said that garlic does."  
  
"Well Quirrell was wrong. Fresh garlic does not destroy vampires, they cannot stand the smell of it so it warns them off. But that was my next question so five points to Slytherin. Any one else, Logan?"  
  
Logan's hand had never went into the air. But she said. "There are a couple ways, sunlight will turn them to dust, beheading a vampire will kill it," as Logan listed the ways to destroy a vampire slowly Hermione's hand went back down. "cremation and a wooden stake to the heart."  
  
"Very good Logan. Five points to Slytherin, I mean, my mistake Gryffindor."  
  
Logan shot a glance at Professor McMannon who tried to smile after the mistake she made.  
  
"You all did very good now class dismissed."  
  
Everyone got up from their seats and headed out of the class.  
  
"Wow! I never thought we would learn about vampires!" Pavrati said.  
  
"Isn't she cool though! And shes Irish like me!" Seamus said. "You know, I know her name from some where but I can't exactly remember."  
  
Logan walked past the group of people. "I wonder why she thought Logan was in Slytherin." Hermione said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan wasn't in the Great Hall for dinner. Probably still embarrassed from the kiss.  
  
"Wonder where she is?" Ron said.  
  
"I hope I didn't embarrass her. If I did I'd feel really bad."  
  
"Oh she'll get over it." Hermione said.  
  
Professor McMannon walked into the Great Hall between the Gryffindor and Slytherin table. She walked up to the teacher's table and stopped to whisper something to Dumbledore. He nodded. She went to her chair and grabbed her plate. Again it had Irish soda bread on it and some other Irish specialties. This time she picked up 2 glasses filled with rum. Then she walked back out the Great Hall.  
  
"Where is she going?"  
  
"Probably to eat in her office."  
  
Harry sighed. He had barley touched any of his food. "I can't eat I feel to guilty." He put his fork down. "I'm going to the common room." He sat up and left.  
  
There were a million little thoughts nagging Harry. He felt really bad about kissing Logan. She probable hated Harry and he kissed her. How stupid!  
  
The common room was empty, luckily for Harry. He walked into his dorm and fell onto his bed. He put the pillow over his face and moaned. When everything was silent he heard a scratching on the window.  
  
It was Pig and clutched in his mouth was a letter signed to Harry. He opened the window and let Pig fly in. He swooped down and dropped the letter from Sirius on his bed.  
  
Harry sat cross-legged on the bed and held the letter. He finally opened it and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Well, um, okay. Harry your going threw what most people call puberty. Now you've probably liked girls before, but not like this. This Logan probably means something to you Harry. You say her parents are dead also, so that maybe have something to do with your feelings. About that Kiss, I don't know what to say except, well I don't know what to say...you might want to apologize because she might not have appreciated it as much as you did. Don't worry though its normal for you to be getting into girls just don't get to involved. Write back if you want. Tell me when your visiting Hogsmeade. Or I might see you before then.  
  
Sirius 


	11. Back to Normalfor Now

Chapter 11!!!!  
  
  
  
A/N::: I haven't been getting very many reviews so I'm gonna wait a while be4 I write some more. Sorry ppl who like my story but I'm almost fresh out of ideas after that until later in the story ((the plot thickens BUM BUM BAA!!!)) lol. Ok so enjoy this chapter its kinda short like I said sorry ppl!::::::::  
  
~~Lisa  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the next week Logan didn't attend any meals in the Great Hall. Hermione figured out that she would eat with Professor McMannon because McMannon didn't attend any meals either.  
  
"Have you talked to her?" Ron asked  
  
"I haven't had a chance to. She's never at breakfast lunch or dinner! I never see her in the common room. The only time I do see her is during class and I can't talk to her then. I tried when Professor McMannon brought the vampire but Logan just pretended I wasn't there."  
  
Professor McMannon thought it would be a good idea to show a Vampire to the class. So she captured one and brought it to the school.  
  
In class the shades had been down and the smell of garlic was thick. McMannon told everyone a spell that would keep the Vampire away and everyone tried it. The spell worked very well because the vampire only came a few feet away from everyone before returning to its cage. Harry tried talking to Logan then because one person at a time had to deal with the vampire at a time but she simply ignored him.  
  
"Harry you should stop feeling sorry. You've barley eaten anything for a week. Move on Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Its not that simple Hermione." Harry got up. "I'm going to the common room. See you later." Harry said and left the Great Hall.  
  
Harry had told Sirius that a Hogsmeade trip would be on the 15th of October and now it was the 13th. He had only two more days until he got to see Sirius.  
  
For a whole week Harry had been leaving dinner early to go to the Gryffindor common room. It was always empty but this time it wasn't, Logan was lying on the couch in front of the fire her eyes were closed and she was probably asleep. Harry walked to the couch and sat down on a space that was empty on the couch.  
  
"Logan," he whispered and shook her gently. Immediately her eyes opened and she looked at Harry's face and his brilliant green eyes.  
  
"Yes?" she said.  
  
"Listen. I'm sorry about kissing you before. I was just so frustrated I don't know what came over me. I felt so guilty after that I embarrassed you. I wanted to apologize to you. Do you forgive me?"  
  
She looked at Harry for a while. He hoped that she wouldn't ignore him because he wanted everything right again.  
  
"Harry," She began. "I'm not embarrassed because you kissed me."  
  
"Really? Your not?"  
  
"No no no. I'm flattered that you kissed me." She said.  
  
"Okay good because I thought you hated my guts because I kissed you. Then why haven't you been at meals?"  
  
She sighed didn't answer for a while. "I wanted to get away because I knew everyone would be bugging us."  
  
"Yeah. I should have done the same thing."  
  
Logan sat up. "It wasn't horribly bad now was it?"  
  
"No. Not bad at all." He smiled.  
  
"We can still be friends you know." Then she narrowed her eyes. "But if you try to kiss me one more time your going to be sorry."  
  
"Of course." He said. Logan was back and Harry was happy again. 


	12. The Truth hurts

Chapter 12  
  
  
  
Harry was so exhausted that after he had apologized to Logan he had fallen asleep on the couch. Only a hour or so after he had fallen asleep on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room Harry was woken up by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry! Wake uppppp!!!" Ron said.  
  
"What, waaa." He said while waking up from his dreamless sleep.  
  
"Harry you feel asleep." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, where is Logan? I apologized to her then I guess I feel asleep."  
  
"Harry, Ron and I saw Logan in the entrance hall when we left the Great Hall. A little while after we saw her leave and go outside. We think she is up to something."  
  
"We don't think any thing. You are the one that suspects something." Ron said.  
  
"I want to see what she is up to. I don't trust her. I'm a prefect I'll be allowed out at night now. You two can come under the invisibility cloak."  
  
With that Harry ran into his dorm, went threw his trunk, grabbed the cloak and ran back into the common room. "Ok lets go."  
  
***  
  
Hermione decided that it would be safer to go under the invisibility cloak before they went out into the night. They followed tracks that lead to Logan. She had walked into the forest with another person a man cloaked in darkness the same man that had been with Logan at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"How has Hogwarts been Logan?" He said.  
  
"Fine just fine. No one has found any thing yet. When will the meeting be?" Logan said  
  
"I heard something about April."  
  
"We have plenty of time."  
  
"Are there any threats?"  
  
"One girl seems to have it out for me but that is really it. It's not as bad as it was with Lucius and Severus. Nothing I can't handle."  
  
Hermione trying to get a closer look at the man in the shadows stepped on a twig and with a loud "SNAP" it broke in two and Logan turned around to see what it was. Logan slowly smiled slyly.  
  
"I think Harry knows where Sirius is."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
There was a long silence then the man laughed.  
  
"Yes. I can't wait to find him, but they know something that I don't so I must lie low. I'll find out more on the 15th when we go to Hogsmeade. If I find anything important I'll meet you at the Hogs Head."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Harry heard snickering and then footsteps that walked out of the forest.  
  
The trio slowly walked up to the stone castle and walked inside. The almost made it threw the corridor when they saw Addy Figg walking in the darkness. Addy, not paying attention to where she was walking bumped into the invisible Gryffindors.  
  
Now Addy isn't stupid.she grew up in the wizardry world and knows an invisibility cloak when she bumps into one. So she pretend to walk away only to hide. When she new the time was right she stepped on the end of the cloak that was on the floor. Harry Hermione and Ron still walking unaware of Addy's scheme kept walking as the cloak slowly feel off of there heads exposing themselves in the hallway.  
  
Then they heard Addy's voice behind them. "Hehe. I thought it was an invisibility cloak, didn't know you had one Harry."  
  
"Don't tell Logan!!"  
  
"Logan already knows Logan knows everything!"  
  
"No one knows everything."  
  
"Logan is an acceptation. She been threw a lot and she knows a lot more. She even thinks Sirius Black is innocent!"  
  
Harry snorted. "We know for a fact that Sirius is innocent."  
  
"She knows much more then that, how do you think she became an Auror so quickly?"  
  
Harry's heart dropped. Did Logan know Sirius was Animagi? He prayed not because Logan was an Auror, and if she did think Sirius was innocent when she caught him he would go strait to the dementors.  
  
Then a voice came. "Addy?" It was Gavin Robbins. Addy ran over to hug him.  
  
"I didn't think you would come."  
  
"I didn't think I would come either but I'm here." Gavin said. "I saw someone before, I think they are coming this way c'mon." Gavin tugged Addy away.  
  
"Addy come under the cloak with Gavin!" Harry said.  
  
The two 1st years ran under to be shielded by the cloak with the 5th years. It wasn't Filch who Gavin had seen it was Logan Figg and Alieen McMannon.  
  
"Logan I have to warn you," McMannon said. "I heard in the staff room that Severus is planning to make a truth potion and he wants to test it on you in front of the class."  
  
"Yes I knew Snape ol' boy would be clever enough to do that at some point this year. He is trying to dispose of me."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"No worries my dear friend. I've been fighting truth potions before our good friend Severus could brew one." Logan said. Even though it was dark and he couldn't see her face Harry knew she had a devilish grin on it.  
  
***  
  
Sure enough the next day, there last class before the weekend Snape made them make the truth potion.  
  
"No you must cut the legs off of the spider and put them in at the right time otherwise it will turn into a deadly potion." Snape said. "Now we need someone to test it on." Snape usually looked at Harry because Harry was Snape's genie pig. But to everyone's surprise he looked at Logan who was dropping her spider legs into the potion. "Ms. Figg you will test the truth potion first."  
  
She shrugged. "Yes Professor Snape." She said annoyingly. Logan took her bubbling potion and sat on a wooden stool in front of the class.  
  
"Drink the whole thing." Snape said.  
  
"The whole thing?!" Logan gasped suddenly looking a bit pale.  
  
"I said the whole thing."  
  
"But sir,"  
  
"DRINK!" He hollered. And with that Logan downed the thick substance in her cauldron. She hiccupped and then Snape began walking in a circle around Logan.  
  
"Now, what is your name?'  
  
"Logan."  
  
"And your last?"  
  
"My last name is Figg and if you want to know my full name is Logan Ann Figg. Would you like my life story now?"  
  
There came some giggling from the Gryffindors and Snape frowned.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
It took her a while to answer this one she was clutching the side of the stool like the night of the sorting, almost about to break it.  
  
"Fifth teen." Was her reply.  
  
"Do you like Potter?"  
  
Now it was the Slytherins turn to laugh.  
  
"As a friend yes."  
  
"Who did you like before Potter?"  
  
Logan started fighting the potion. In her mind she was looking threw to find the answer and fight the truth, because if this class knew who it was that she liked they would surly think she was a Death Eater.  
  
Suddenly she smiled. "Gilderly Lockhart." She said while most of the girls agreed with her pick.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No." Logan said before thinking. Then she put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh really," Snape said now his lips twisted into a strange looking smile. "then who?"  
  
Logans hand was still over her mouth and the name became muffled so the class could only hear, "Brivfilug Lnvmf." A look of relief came over Logan's face and Snape's smile disappeared. He couldn't ask the question again otherwise he would look obsessive which he was.  
  
"Professor, I'm under the impression of the potion so you won't take away any house points because I said something, improper?" she asked but she didn't wait for the answer.  
  
"Professor Severus Snape is a complete idiot, and he is full of bullsh-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Snape bellowed. "Language Ms. Figg, 10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Logan narrowed her eyes. "What's the next question."  
  
"Why is this your first year at Hogwarts?"  
  
Her eyes twitched. "N-n-n-ot, f-f-first time. First time because," her lips started trembling. "M-my f-f-irst t-time a-at Hogwarts b-cause." She calmed down and answered. "T-his is m-my first year at Hog-w-warts because my parents," She now spoke smoothly with a little stutter. "My parents were home schooling me. Now that they are dead I had to go to Hogwarts."  
  
Snape frowned. But as he went threw his mind to think of a question a grin came over his face.  
  
"What is your sister's name?"  
  
Logan said simply. "Addy Marie Figg."  
  
"Who are Addy's parents?"  
  
Logan who was trying to regain color in her face suddenly turned chalk white as soon as she heard that question. She broke off the piece of stool she was holding onto.  
  
"Addy's p-p-p-parents?" said Logan.  
  
Harry hadn't heard someone stutter so much since Professor Quierlle ((;;-.- I dunno how to spell his name.)).  
  
"Ad-d-d-dys pa-parents? Addy's parents?" Logan gulped. She was taking deep breaths and her face was chalk white and if it was possible it was getting whiter and whiter by the moment. Her lip started trembling again. Harry didn't realize that if you don't tell the truth during the impression of the truth potion you are in terrible pain and it forces you to tell the truth.  
  
Hermione jumped up. "Stop it! Your hurting her!" she yelled.  
  
"If she just told the truth it wouldn't hurt. Continue Logan."  
  
"Professor call off the question! She's hurt! Your going to kill her!"  
  
"A-d-d-d-y's pa-pa-pa-parents are," she started to sound like she was gagging. "They are Si-Si-Si- and La-Lo-Li-M-" But before she could say another word Logan feel off the stool, passed out on the cold cellar floor. At that same moment that Logan had fainted Professor Alieen McMannon walked into the dungeons clutching her stomach. She saw Logan and knew why she was having that pain at once.  
  
"Severus Snape!! What in bloody hell are you doing to this poor girl?!" She screamed her face flushed with anger. She gracefully walked over to Logan muttering curse words in Gaelic ((is that how u spell it???)) and bent over Logan.  
  
"Logan wake up dear."  
  
Logan moaned. "Parents, parents are parents are,"  
  
"Shh, don't fret. Don't say another word." McMannon said. She stood up and pulled out her wand. She pointed it to Snape. "You should be ashamed Mr. Snape! You know damn well who the parents of Addy Figg are!" Then she pointed her wand at Logan. "Mobilicorpus!" She mutter and Logan's body floated in the air. "I'm taking Logan to the hospital wing and I'm also dismissing this class before you put another student in pain."  
  
Professor McMannon left the classroom with Logan still white like a ghost floating at her heels.  
  
The class stared at Snape as they gathered their supplies and books and scattered out of the class, all having a look of disgust to Severus Snape.  
  
***  
  
BUM BUM BAAAA!!!!!!! LOL. That leaves you on the edge of a cliff. MwaHAhAhAhAh. :-D I was going to put the Hogsmeade trip wit it but I think it would have been 2 long and ppl would start to skip around and not read the whole thing cause I do that some times ;;^^ I feel like singing now hehe. OK Im gonna sing "boy crazy" by new found glory.  
  
Logan and Addy:: What about us???  
  
Harry:: I'll sing the song!! I can relate to it ::glances at L&A::  
  
:Harry wearing black baggy cloths ((LOL)) comes on:  
  
Some girls are crazy!!! ::points to L&A::  
  
Just listen to what I have to say about it!!! You gotta watch out for the beautiful ones!!! ::points to Logan::  
  
They twist your head right off your neck!! And laugh about it with their friends  
  
Logan-I don't laugh about you to Alieen!! And I haven't had a chance to chop off ur head.  
  
That's just one night for them!!  
  
Logan:: Half the night sorry..  
  
Target you wit their eyes and move wit their lips!! And it pulls you in!!!  
  
she shuts you down with her voice again and now are you listening?  
  
this song goes out to girls ::points to Logan and Addy:: that we haven't met just yet  
  
Addy:: Didn't we meet him in chapter one??  
  
this song is for stupid girls  
  
::L&A:: WE R NOT STUPID!!!  
  
who think that every boy is all about them  
  
  
  
these girls are crazy just listen to what i have to say about it  
  
you've gotta watch out for the younger ones!! ::to Addy::  
  
they'll tightly wrap you around their fingers  
  
Addy:: HeHe.that doesn't happen until later in the story.  
  
and brag to all their friends it's nothing but a game to them  
  
they target you with their eyes and move with their lips and it pulls you in  
  
she shuts you down with her voice again  
  
Addy:: I think I have a beautiful voice.  
  
and now are you listening? this song goes out to girls  
  
that we haven't met just yet this song is for stupid girls  
  
Addy: But we bloody meet you in the first chapter!!!  
  
who think that every boy is all about them you think you're on top of the world  
  
Logan:: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! ::logan looks around and sees everyone staring at her.:: sorry..  
  
when all the eyes are on me when I play Quidditch  
  
  
  
just wait until your heart breaks  
  
Logan:: I've broken more hearts then words in this song..but one man has broken my heart and still has it!!! He is ::starts mumbling to herself about her luver person lol::  
  
and you'll know how i felt when i wrote...  
  
Ron:: Harry you didn't write this song.  
  
Harry:: o yea 4 got bout that part.hehe.  
  
  
  
I think im on something and its late.ill shut up now. hehe enjoy!!! 


	13. Eating News Papers

( )( )  
  
( * * ) Here is a bunny for you from me : D I'm getting very desperate for ppl to  
  
("") ("") review!!! : ( please read and review guys!!!!  
  
I'm not sure if I didn't say this in the last chapter but I do not own the song "Boy Crazy" by New found glory but I wish I did hehe  
  
Don't mind me I just got up and had the urge to come and type this chapter that I wrote last night from 11-1 o'clock last night -.- BUT IM NOT TIRED!! LOL SO REVIEW!!  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
After dinner Harry Ron and Hermione went to visit Logan in the hospital wing. When they reached the hospital wing they heard a crash and then a shriek. The three ran into the Hospital Wing wands in hand. There was no threat but Logan was sitting up in her bed eyes narrowed. There was a bandaged wrapped around her head where she hit the stone floor.  
  
"Let me go!" Logan said throwing something at Madam Pomfery. "And I don't what that bloody potion!" She threw something else and it missed Harry by a hair.  
  
"But you are still under the impression of the Truth Potion!" Madam Pomfery said while taking cover behind a turned over bed.  
  
"I don't care! I want to leave and I don't need to take that bloody potion!" And she threw something else.  
  
"Hello Logan." Harry said while Ron dodged something that Logan threw.  
  
Logan had something in her hand about to chuck it somewhere but she stopped in mid throw.  
  
"Well hello there Harry, Ron, Hermione. Come to visit?"  
  
They walked to Logan who withdrew from throwing any thing else.  
  
"Yes and trying not to get knocked out cold by whatever your throwing. Has Addy been here?"  
  
"Yes, she wanted to spend the night with me but I promised I would be back tonight and I sent her on her way."  
  
"Will you still tell the truth."  
  
"Yes." She said and hiccupped. "Sorta. I was able to fight most of the questions with the whole cauldron of liquid in me. Some of it has run out I only have a little now so basically it won't work."  
  
"Can you tell us who Addy's parents are?" Ron asked.  
  
Logan thought awhile. Logan always had to think before answering a question. "How much did I say in the dungeons before I passed out?"  
  
"All I hear was the 's' sound and the 'l' sound."  
  
"Our parents name's were Simon and Logan. I was named after my mother."  
  
"Why was Snape so determined to hear that?"  
  
"I am no longer under the impression of the potion, I could be lying you know." She said and lay down in her bed.  
  
That left a question in all their heads, but before they left the Hospital wing Harry asked:  
  
"Are you still going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
***  
  
Later in the common room:  
  
"Do you really think Logan was lying?" Ron said.  
  
"It doesn't raise a doubt in my mind. Addy and Logan probably don't have the same parents. One of them is probably adopted that would explain why Logan just came here because she was in a Muggle orphanage." Hermione said.  
  
"No that can't be 'cause she is an Auror. You can't just be in a Muggle orphanage and then become an Auror." Harry pointed out.  
  
"True. But what is the story behind Logan and Addy? We've known them for about a month and they never talk about the past." Hermione said.  
  
"What do you suspect they are up to Herm?" Ron asked.  
  
The wheels were turning in Hermione's head. "I don't know. Nothing, it comes to nothing. I do have ideas but they don't make any sense." Then a light came over her face. "I think I know what I can do to find out." She ran up into the dorm.  
  
"What do you think she's doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know but if it's important then she won't be coming back down. Come on lets go to our dorms." Harry said.  
  
Both boys walked up to their dorm to sleep. After she was sure that all three of them weren't coming back down Addy Figg stepped out of the shadows of the Gryffindor common room, she had heard every word.  
  
***  
  
The next day Logan was in the Great Hall for breakfast buttering some toast. Addy was next to her digging into a plate full of eggs and sausage.  
  
"Hello Harry." Addy said a little less friendly but with a welcoming early morning smile.  
  
"So what are you doing today Addy?" Logan asked looking at her sister while opening to the front page of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Gavin, Faye and I are going to the lake. Probably skip some rocks and stuff like that."  
  
"Stay out of trouble and don't go near the whomping willow." Her sister said while starting an article, then she gasped.  
  
"Why that two-timing back stabbing son of a bitc-" Addy kicked her sister.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
Logan crumpled it up and shoved it in her mouth. She started chewing and swallowed the article that she had read. Then she went to all the tables to do the same to everyone else who had a Daily Prophet. She came back and sat down at the Gryffindor table like nothing had happened.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You do know that people outside Hogwarts get the post as well."  
  
Logan groaned.  
  
***  
  
Why Logan had eaten those articles was a mystery and Harry would not know the whole truth about Logan's past until the end of the year. But soon enough the Hogwarts students where on their way to Hogsmeade in the brisk cool October air.  
  
Logan had to beg to Professor McGonagall to let her attend. McGonagall thought that Logan still wasn't well enough to go but in the end Logan won.  
  
"Have you ever been to Hogsmeade Logan?" Harry asked.  
  
"Once or twice."  
  
When they got to Hogsmeade everyone was in a frenzy to get to Honeydukes to buy sweets for Halloween.  
  
It was cool outside and there was a breeze that gently blew some gold, read and brown leaves to the ground. Some of the residence at Hogsmeade made bewitched jack-o-lanterns to float behind unsuspecting tourist and then scream 'BOO' almost giving the victim a heart attack.  
  
The Three Broomsticks was filled with cold and thirsty customers trying to escape the chilly October weather.  
  
Logan took a deep breath before walking into Three Broomsticks. "I've loved this weather since I was a child. The cool breeze the beautiful colors of the leaves before they descend to the ground. Autumn is by far my favorite season."  
  
Harry admitted she was right in was always fun to jump into a pile of leaves that had just fallen onto the ground.  
  
They sat at a both were they all ordered a round of warm butter beer. When Rosemerta came back to serve them their butter beers she asked Logan:  
  
"You look familiar Miss, Have we meet?"  
  
"No I don't think we have meet m'dear." Logan said trying to hide her face without being rude.  
  
"Oh well hope you enjoy your drinks." She said and walked to serve another table.  
  
"Excuse me while I use the Ladys room." Logan said.  
  
"Good thing she's gone." Ron said. "Are we visiting Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah we'll leave now." Harry said.  
  
So they left leaving a note for Logan. Ad soon as they walked out of the pub Logan came to the table, she read the note pleased that her plan had worked now all she had to do was follow them and they would lead her right to Sirius Black.  
  
***  
  
In Sirius letter he had told then to wait outside of Three Broomsticks. Sirius wasn't planned on coming all the way down here was he? While the trio waited in silence they all thought that if Sirius came all the way to the heart of Hogsmeade that he could be caught or someone might follow them. There was no shaggy dog in sight but a familiar looking man turned the corner. He had brown hair with specks of gray; his robes were semi clean with maybe one or two tares. When the man saw the teenagers standing outside Three Broomsticks he smiled at them. Harry saw the man as he walked towards them. It was their old Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione. My, my, my how you three have grown in two years."  
  
"Hello Lupin." Harry said, "It's great seeing you again. Where is."  
  
"In the Hog's Head. We have a room up there. Come on now lets get out of the cold."  
  
Lupin took them to the Hogs head, a nasty run down looking place. It looked like no one had been there in years. It was dark and creepy looking with rotten wood framing the building.  
  
"Is anything living in there?" Ron said.  
  
"Yes. Most things you don't want to fool with. Try not to make eye contact with anyone, just follow me as we walk upstairs." Lupin warned them.  
  
Lupin walked in with the Hogwarts students behind him. Harry did look around a bit but did not look directly at anyone. The man in the black cloak, Logan's friend, was sitting in the corner of the pub watching Lupin walk in with Harry, Ron and Hermione. He didn't move or didn't follow them, that wasn't his job it was Logan's. He just watched silently and knew that some kind of force was floating behind them and somehow it was Logan.  
  
As the X-Defece Against the Dark Arts teacher and his former students walked up the creaky stairs they felt a cold.wind, guest or something. They all stopped and looked at each other then shrugged and continued until they came to the door that Sirius was behind. The number was supposed to be 13 but the 1 was missing and there was only half a 3 turned upside down. Lupin opened the door and lying on the floor was a great black dog. As soon as Lupin closed the door and Harry Ron and Hermione where in the room the dog turned from a dog to a man, Sirius Black. ((duh))  
  
Harry smiled. "Hello Sirius." He said as his godfather came over to examine him.  
  
"You alright? Did someone follow you? Does your scar hurt?" He said.  
  
"I'm fine. No one followed us and my scar does not hurt."  
  
All of a sudden Sirius seemed distant. He looked around in the room. "Remus."  
  
"I know. I hear too."  
  
"Hear what?" Hermione asked.  
  
Sirius suddenly came back, kinda. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Where's Beaky?"  
  
"He's still in that cave I couldn't bring him in here. Sometimes we go and feed him." Lupin said.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Do you get the Daily Prophet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"Can I see it? I want to read an article that one of the girls in year ripped out of every paper in the school."  
  
Sirius and Remus both looked quizzical and quirked an eyebrow. Then with a shrug Sirius handed a Daily Prophet to Hermione. Hermione's face lit up as she turned the pages to find what she was looking for.  
  
"Ah ha!"  
  
"You found it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes look here its called Logan Figg A Fraud."  
  
But before she could say another word the window opened and a strong wind blew the paper out of her hands and into the street never to been seen again.  
  
Hermione sulked. "What was that about?" Lupin said closing the window.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione said.  
  
Sirius still seemed distant. "Okay. I can't take this.how can you guys stand it?"  
  
The teenagers looked at Sirius.  
  
"Sirius they are used to it remember we were. We haven't been around it in a long time so it's coming back."  
  
"Well the least she can do is come out." Sirius said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Who? What are you talking about?" Ron said.  
  
"You said that the article was about someone named Logan Figg?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I bet it was written by Lucius." Lupin said with a sigh. He looked up and saw that everyone was looking at dust forming into a solid figure next to Sirius on the bed. The colors where black, red, gold, blue and brown.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lupin all took out their wands as the dust formed the figure of Logan Figg sitting on the bed with her wand under Sirius' chin. She yawned and said. "This was to easy Sirius." 


	14. Authors Note

OK well I am working on the 13th chapter if that's what im up to I never keep track. Well I was looking threw my reviews and one said something about a Mary- Sue, I had no clue what one was but then I did some research at FanFiction.net and sort of found out what it was. I was not happy when I found out because some1 had accused Logan and Addy of being Mary-Sues.  
  
I have role played for about a year now and something so stupid like calling someone a newbie and I think this is the same way calling a made up character a Mary-Sue  
  
Well I have one thing to say, If you don't like Logan and Addy then you don't have to read my story and that is that.  
  
: P 


	15. Let Go

Chapter 14  
  
  
  
"Well hello there Logan." Sirius said. "How is your mum?"  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"Arabella Figg dead!"  
  
"I'm not that Logan, My mothers name was Logan."  
  
"The spell broke?"  
  
She shrugged. "You could ask her oh wait, you can't she's dead." She said her wand pushing up into Sirius' chin.  
  
"What are you planning to do with me?" Sirius said.  
  
She smiled. "I'm and auror. What do you think I'm going to do?"  
  
Sirius turned pale  
  
Lupin held his wand up to Logan's heart. "Your not going to tell anyone are you?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? There is a big reward for bringing in Sirius. And I would be the best Auror since Moody."  
  
"You know your mother wouldn't want you to do this." Sirius said.  
  
Logan narrowed her eyes at Sirius. There was a silence that happened very often with Logan. Sirius snorted "I would have figured it out soon enough." He muttered.  
  
"Sure you would."  
  
"Your not really going to turn me in." Sirius said as a statement not a question. Logan pushed the wand more and Sirius gagged.  
  
"Are you ready to bet your life on it?"  
  
He didn't answer and Logan withdrew her wand. "Considering the circumstances," She looked at Harry Ron and Hermione. "I will let you go and considering your position in the order I am obligated not to turn you in otherwise Dumbledore would be very upset with me."  
  
Sirius smiled slyly. "You know that isn't the only reason." He said as slyly as his smile. Logan took out her wand again and pointed it between Sirius' eyes.  
  
"Don't say a word Sirius Black. Otherwise I will come and find you. You know what I am capable of and I doubt that you want to go threw any of that. That goes for you as well Remus." She turned to Harry Ron and Hermione. They were looking very confused and dumbfounded by what they just heard. "I expect that we will be returning to Hogwarts soon so say your farewells and I will meet you up at the castle." She gave everyone a last glance and left the room.  
  
"What just happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"As you heard from Logan we cannot tell you." Remus said.  
  
"Your saying you are afraid of a threat from a fifth teen year old girl?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I am." Lupin replied.  
  
Sirius still had a slight smile watching the door wondering if Logan would come back. "Reminds me so much of her mother." he said.  
  
"Yes she does." Lupin said with the same sort of smile.  
  
"Logan is right we should be getting back soon." Harry said glancing at his watch. "Sorry we couldn't really talk."  
  
"Its okay. There wasn't much to talk about any way." Sirius said. "We just wanted to make sure that you three are safe especially you Harry."  
  
"Don't worry I will be. No more wild goose case's.yet." Harry said. Sirius and Remus frowned. "I'm joking, I don't want to get blown up."  
  
Hermione looked panicky. "Oh my, we are going to be late if we don't leave now!" She said.  
  
"Ok, ok, we'll leave!" Ron said.  
  
Harry and Sirius embraced. "Don't go looking for trouble." He said before turning into the great black dog.  
  
"We'll walk you three back into town. Bet some students will be surprised to see me!" Lupin said. "Come along then."  
  
Lupin guided them threw the darkness of the not-so-friendly pub and out into the street where the sun was shinning down. It took a while for their eyes to adjust from the darkness to the light, then they moved on to all the Hogwarts students that were gathering to be brought back to Hogwarts. Sirius and Lupin waited a block away from the crowd Lupin didn't want the students to see him now that they knew he was a werewolf. Lupin waved good- bye and Sirius barked as the teenagers joined the pack of students.  
  
******  
  
When they reached Hogwarts there was a crowd of people by the lake that seemed to be blocked off. They were older men that looked like they worked for the Ministry of Magic; they had on professional robes and badges stating their position. Dumbledore was among the men whispering and talking in secret.  
  
McGonagall and the students walked to the scene to see what all the commotion was about. She joined the conversation between Dumbledore and the other man. She turned a bit pale.  
  
"Harry, Addy and her friends were down by the lake." Hermione said  
  
Apparently that thought struck Logan's mind as well because she darted out of the crowed to jump in to the restricted area.  
  
"Hold up there little lady," two of the men had stopped her. "You ain't supposed to be's a goin in there."  
  
She jumped at the men but they restrained her.  
  
"Let go! Before I bite your heads off! I am officer Logan Figg! And my sister was at the lake! What in bloody hell happened?!?!?! Let go of me or I'll-" She started kicking and screaming. "I'm and Auror, Logan Figg! Now Let me go!" she shouted and cursed.  
  
"You can't be and Auror little lady your only a fifteen years old."  
  
Logan still cursing bit one of the men and spite in the other ones face. She ran around screaming. "Addy Addy! My darling where are you?" Then more men came to restrain Logan who was running around like a lunatic.  
  
"You better not restrain me or I'll eat you! I'll bite all of your heads off! Let me go!"  
  
Dumbledore saw all the men trying to hold down Logan. He walked over to them.  
  
"You are harassing an Auror of higher rank then you. And we don't want any blood or limbs around now do we?"  
  
Then men believing Dumbledore over Logan let her go. She straightened out her robes and said calmly. "Thank you Dumbledore. Now please inform me where my sister is at this moment."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "She has been stunned and is in the hospital wing. Her other friend Faye was stunned as well."  
  
"And the boy?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed again this time longer. "He was taken. When Addy and Faye are up for questioning we will ask them what they saw." His voice became lower. "Logan I think you would agree with me that it is time to gather the Order. Go to the owlry and inform everyone that there will be a meeting sooner then planned." As Logan turned to run to the castle Dumbledore grabbed her wrist. "And tell Harry about it. It is time he takes his parents place in the Order." 


	16. Voices

Chapter 15  
  
A few days later Harry, Ron and Hermione went to visit Addy and Faye in the hospital wing but Madam Pomfery wouldn't let them in because Dumbledore and other officals were questioning them. Logan didn't attend class because she stayed in the hospital wing with Addy all the time. She wasn't at meals or in the common room at all. Things were quiet in the school especially among the Slytherins because one of their own where caught. Even the announcement that Quidditch will be carried on with didn't spring much excitement to the gloomy students. McGonagall called together the Gryffindor Quidditch team on Thursday.  
  
"Hello team. We have a few matters to discuss." McGonagall said. "We need a new caption and we need a new keeper. First the caption. We will vote now. Does anyone want to volunteer?"  
  
No one made a sound. Then Fred spoke. "Well, the team and I got together and decided on the caption." He said. Harry was baffled because he was never in the meeting. "We think Harry should be the new caption."  
  
Harry was either shocked or angry but he didn't say anything.  
  
"So, Potter, your team has voted and you are the new team caption."  
  
"Thanks." He muttered.  
  
"Now the matter of finding a keeper." McGonagall said.  
  
"I know someone!" Fred said. (hehe that rhymes!)  
  
"Mr. Weasly?"  
  
"Addy Figg! We saw her being a um.gouly? Its some kind of Muggle game and she blocked every ball her sister kicked it was amazing!"  
  
McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "You are aware that Miss. Figg is in the hospital wing. And unsuitable to play keeper."  
  
The door to the locker room opened letting in an October breeze. Logan stood at the foot of the door.  
  
"I wouldn't say that Professor." Logan said and moved to the side to let Addy in.  
  
"Miss Figg you are supposed to be in the hospital wing."  
  
"Professor, I'm ok now! Look!" She started running and jumping around. "See?"  
  
"How did you get down here?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I brought her here. She has been dieing to play Quidditch." Logan said.  
  
McGonagall pushed her lips together. "Addy get geared up to try out. Logan five points will be taken from Gryffindor and you get detention."  
  
Logan shrugged, Addy squealed and went to get a practice uniform. "Hope it will be something fun." Logan said.  
  
When they were on the field Addy came out. She held one of the schools broomsticks over her shoulder and wore a Gryffindor team practice uniform. The uniform was the smallest size they had but it still was too large for Addy. She almost tripped a couple of times because the cloth was dragging at her feet. She mounted the broom and went to the three golden hoops.  
  
"Ready?" McGonagall yelled and Addy yelled back "Yes!"  
  
"Try to take it easy on her." McGonagall said to Alicia, Katie and Angelina. They nodded and took off. Logan sat in the stands in a chair with her feet up on the chair in front of her, her arms propping up her head as she leaned back and watched Addy.  
  
Alicia, Katie and Angelina threw the Quaffle to one another slowly then threw it gently to the rings.  
  
Addy looked mad when the Quaffle came to her effortlessly. She caught the ball and held it under her arm.  
  
"C'mon! You couldn't have won many games if you shoot like that! C'mon!" She threw the ball back to Katie. "Throw it like you would in a game."  
  
Harry watched this all from the ground because there was no need for a Seeker but he had to watch closely because he was the new caption and had to pick the Keeper. Fred and George hovered a few feet from the ground.  
  
"Addy can handle more then that!"  
  
Finally the Chasers threw it hard enough for Addy and she blocked it by hitting it with her foot while sitting on her broom. "Good but I know people can throw it harder then that!" Addy wanted to antagonize them so that they would throw it as hard as they could.  
  
Soon enough Addy's plan had worked and the Chaser girls threw the Quaffle at full force but Addy simply hit it away. Addy had let a couple slip by either by accident or because she was smiling at Logan in the stands who did not smile back.  
  
When practice was over and everyone was on the ground McGonagall smiled. "I think we found our Keeper."  
  
The team cheered and patted Addy who was blushing furiously.  
  
Logan then joined the crowd. "Does this mean she can get a broom?"  
  
"Yes of course! She shouldn't be riding one of these things!" George said.  
  
"Very well." McGonagall said.  
  
"Good job Addy. I will be contacting David about getting your broom."  
  
"Yipppppe!!!" Addy jumped.  
  
"Now you are sure you are well enough to play Addy?" McGonagall said.  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine! I can't believe I get to play Quidditch!"  
  
"Well now that we have our team set up I will contact you all when the next practice is. You are dismissed."  
  
Everyone left the field together congratulating Addy on making the team.  
  
"I miss David. Do you think he will come to bring my broom?"  
  
"Sure he will and gram will be coming." Logan said. Then she looked like she had forgotten something. "I left my bag in the stands. Um..Harry can you come wit me?"  
  
Fred and George would have whistled but Logan narrowed her eyes at them before they could make a noise.  
  
"Sure." So Harry and Logan turned back to the Quidditch field in silence. They walked up to the place Logan was sitting and her bag was on the floor. She picked it up and put it around her shoulder. "Thanks for coming with me Harry."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"This isn't exactly the only reason I asked you to come with me. I wanted to talk to you about something. Something very important."  
  
Harry gulped. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know how to put this in words." Logan sighed. Then her face lit up. "Sit down Harry."  
  
He hesitated. Sit down? He sat. Then suddenly a wave of pictures came into his mind. A long oak table with wizards and witches sitting around it was one of the pictures, and Dumbledore was at the head of the table with Fawks on his shoulder. He smiled and the picture faded.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"That was the Order of the Phoenix. A band of witches and wizards who fought to protect people from Voldemort. For 15 years the Order has been dormant because Voldemort's rein seemed to have ended. Now Voldemort has returned so Dumbledore had no choice but to gather the 'old crowd'."  
  
"Now, my parents and your parents were in the Order but now that they are dead we must replace them in the Order."  
  
"But what can we do?" He said as they started walking away from the field.  
  
Logan shrugged. She seemed laid back enough. But then she did that growling thing the night they were in the streets of the Muggle world. Her attention was at the Forbidden Forest. Harry turned and suddenly pain came across his forehead like a slap in the face. He held his head upright as he tried to look into the forest.  
  
"Harry are you ok?" Logan asked, her attention still at the forest.  
  
Then Harry heard a voice, a sly voice that sounded vile and like snake. Bring it. Bring it, bring it to me! I need it! I must have it I must!  
  
Harry fell to his knees, the pain in his forehead getting worse.  
  
"Harry!" Logan said. Harry could no longer see correctly all he saw was a blur and all he heard was,  
  
Give it to me!  
  
There were now two blurs standing over Harry. Obviously one was Logan and the other was just a blur of orange. The orange blur was muttering things in another language that Harry had no time to think about. Then he fainted for a few seconds Harry saw what was happening, but he wasn't inside his body, he was something else. There was no pain in his forehead and the orange figure next to Logan was Professor McMannon muttering words in Gaelic. Harry saw his body and panicked. He could still hear the voice saying,  
  
Bring it to me!  
  
So he looked into the forest and sure enough Voldemort's pet snake Nagina was there. With a sudden push and pull Harry was back in his body alive and conscious.  
  
"Harry are you ok?" Professor McMannon asked.  
  
It took a while for Harry to regain his vocabulary. "Yeah, yeah. I'm ok." He said still clutching his forehead where is scar was.  
  
"Do you need to go to the hospital wing dear?" McMannon said.  
  
"No, no. I'm ok." Harry shuck his head and the pain was gone for now.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm ok." Of course he wasn't ok but he couldn't tell them that he had seen Nagina. "I think I'll go to the common room and lay down." Harry said, got up and left the two women whispering to each other.  
  
*************  
  
Harry sat down on the couch in front of the fire in the common room his head leaned back.  
  
"So you left your body and saw Nagin?" Ron said.  
  
"Yes and she kept saying. Bring it to me! And my scar hurt."  
  
"Hmm. What do you make of it 'moine?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione was staring into the fire looking concerned and worried. "Nagina could not have just come onto the grounds. Someone must have brought her here." Hermione looked away from the fire and at Harry. "You said Professor McMannon was there right? Did you see her before you hear the snake?"  
  
Harry hadn't thought of it but McMannon had not been anywhere on the grounds before Harry heard Nagina.  
  
"I didn't see her, it was just me and Logan."  
  
"She couldn't have just appeared and she couldn't have gotten to you that quickly."  
  
"Very True." Ron agreed.  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"That Professor McMannon might be associated with Nagina. Professor McMannon might be a death eater and working for Voldemort."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Bum Bum Ba!!! I wrote a majority of this chapter at 10:30 PM at my grandparents house and I am hooked on Pizza Rolls ((Lmao Krystal and Sydyney)) that my aunt game me at 9:00.  
  
Dosen't that leave you all on the edge of a cliff? Huh huh! More to come soon!! Mabe even more pizza rolls! WHOOPPPPIEEEEEE!!!!  
  
~Moony 


	17. Caught

Chapter 16  
  
A/N: Just came from Adventure Land, what fun! I went in the haunted house 6 times and it became really scary when I realized that they used a pot to make people scared...  
  
I had two charo's ((yum yum)) and won a Liberty (basketball team)) poster. So now I am bouncing of the wall and its almost midnight so I'm going to try and put together some of my hyperactive thoughts write them down and make scene of them for all of ya! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry had not told anyone about Nagina except Ron and Hermione. Professor McMannon and Logan also knew but they didn't know about Nagina.or did they?  
  
Hermione had spent countless hours in the library trying to find information on snakes and the last name McMannon. Ron and Harry finally got her out of there for the Halloween Feast.  
  
"I think I was getting somewhere!" She said even though she wasn't because she was being taken to the feast against her will.  
  
"You will do much better if you come to the feast tonight." Ron assured her and she moaned.  
  
They entered the Great Hall with its usual Jack-o-Lanterns flying around instead of candles. The first years looked around in awe at how the Great Hall looked beautiful with the decorations. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the end of the table joining Logan who was talking to Addy.  
  
"Where do you think he is Logan?"  
  
"I don't know. Sorry Addy but big sisters don't have all the answers."  
  
Addy hugged Logan and started to cry. "She is still worried about Gavin?" Harry asked.  
  
Logan nodded. "C'mon Addy cheer up it's Halloween! Have some candy corn or something."  
  
But Addy still sobbed in her sister's chest.  
  
"Addy you've been acting like a Vampire! Walking around at night and barely awake in the day!"  
  
That obviously triggered something in Hermione's head. She nudged Harry. "Remember Seamus said McMannon is Irish and he recognizes her name from somewhere? We can ask Seamus what he knows."  
  
"Ok you go ask Seamus and meet me and Ron in the common room after the feast."  
  
Hermione nodded then got up and sat next to Seamus who was with Dean, Pavrrati and Lavender. Harry watched as Hermione went and asked Seamus, who answered with out a clue. She nodded as Seamus told her everything he knew.  
  
Addy's sobs had stopped and Logan started becoming sucpicious about what was happening around her. She narrowed her eyes and started eating. Addy had a piece of bread. Ginny came over to try and encourage Addy to eat more.  
  
"C'mon Addy the foods great! The pumpkin pie is the best!" She said but Addy ate none of it.  
  
"Eat," Logan said. "Now." So against her wishes Addy ate a piece of pumpkin pie. Harry was surprised at the authority Logan had over Addy. It was like a mother and a daughter not two sisters.  
  
Addy and Ginny left the feast with Faye then Logan left soon after. Hermione had left before Ron and Harry so they rushed out to hear the story.  
  
"He said that every Irish family is like a clan. The name McMannon is strong and royal."  
  
"So McMannon is a princess?" Ron said.  
  
Hermione nodded. "She's a princess in a long line of McMannons. Seamus said you could trace back every clan from as far back as when Hogwarts was created. Now if Professor McMannon is royalty that should make it easier to find something on her. So lets go!" Hermione said about to leave the common room when Logan came in.  
  
"I thought you were in your dorm?" Hermione said.  
  
"No I wasn't. I didn't even leave the Great Hall."  
  
"But I saw you come up here."  
  
Logan yawned. "Sure ya did 'moine. Well I'm going to sleep now." She said and walked up to her dorm.  
  
"I swear that I saw her walk up to the dorm before."  
  
"I bet your just tired and stressed out." Ron said pushing Hermione onto the couch. "you need to relax!"  
  
"I think I'll go up to the dorm now. I am pretty tired I guess. I'll go to sleep."  
  
Hermione looking like a zombie went up to the girls dorm.  
  
"You don't really think McMannon is a death eater do you? I mean, Dumbledore can't make the same mistake can he?"  
  
"I don't know. We don't really have enough proof to say McMannon is a death eater. But you never know. And its not like it hasn't happened before in this school."  
  
"What should we do?" Ron asked.  
  
Within minutes Harry and Ron set out to the library under the invisibility cloak. "is it going to be hard without Hermione?"  
  
"We've watched her do it plenty of times."  
  
"What are we doing again?" Ron said.  
  
Harry sighed. "Looking for information on the McMannon family."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be quiet!"  
  
Harry had heard voices. "Do you hear that Ron?"  
  
"Yeah. It sounds like." They walked and saw Addy and Faye at the main entrance.  
  
"C'mon Faye! We have to find out where they took Gavin!"  
  
"But we'll get in so much trouble!"  
  
"We must find him Faye, we must!" Addy was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Okay. What can we do?"  
  
"We'll go to the lake and look for clues."  
  
"Alright" Faye said.  
  
The opened the door and went outside leaving the door ajar.  
  
"Lets get to the library before anyone comes."  
  
So they rushed to the library.  
  
"Now, look up anything Irish and the name McMannon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry and Ron set out on different ends of the library. First Harry looked for books that he might be able to find something in. Books like Royal Families of Ireland, Irelands Finest, Family Clan's of Ireland. Harry had no idea that there was a whole section on Ireland he, he wondered if Hermione knew that. Harry and Ron split the books that they found might be useful. They learned quickly that a lot of last names in Ireland begin wit 'Mc' and that each last name was used more then once.  
  
"You know she could be married and McMannon might not be her last name." Ron said.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes. "Your right." Then he sighed. "Okay we will come back tomorrow, with Hermione!" He slamed the book closed and it exhoed threw the empty library.  
  
"Oh no." Ron said as they heard footsteps entering the library.  
  
"Quick!" Harry threw the invisibility cloak over him and Ron. They grabbed the books and hid behind a bookshelf.  
  
Filch walked in with Mrs. Norris. "Whose there?" He said.  
  
Ron and Harry put the books down on the bookshelf they were hiding behind. Then they started to run. But Mrs. Norris tripped them and the invisibility cloak fell off of them.  
  
Of course since Filch is the oldest breathing thing so it takes him a century to turn around. By the time Harry and Ron got up, grabbed the invisibility cloak filch had not seen them.  
  
They got out of the library panting. "That was close." Ron said under the cloak.  
  
"Lets get back to the common room."  
  
When they were walking back they saw Addy and Faye being reprimanded by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"How dare you be out of bed? Do you know what time it is? You could have been hurt or even worse! I am so disappointed and from my own house! I can't believe it. Just wait until I tell Logan about this!"  
  
"No! No! Please don't tell Logan! She will be so upset! Please tell my grandma instead!"  
  
"Follow me and I will decide." McGonagall said bringing them to her office. Addy looked scared. Harry would rather have McGonagall tell his sibling (if he had one) then a grandparent (again..if he had one!). But of course there were many things Harry didn't know about Logan and one of them was the relationship between Logan and Addy.  
  
After they saw McGonagall with Addy and Faye they rushed to the Gryffindor Common Room. But more Professors where roaming Hogwarts as Harry and Ron turned a corner the invisibility cloak caught onto something and the boys did not notice. To their unfortunate Professor Snape was roaming the halls and came across Ron and Harry walking.  
  
"No what would Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly be doing out of bed at this hour hmm?"  
  
Harry and Ron stopped dead in their tracks. They turned around and faced Snape who was grinning wildly. Snape took them to McGonagall's office. When she saw Snape with Harry and Ron her mouth dropped.  
  
"What has been going on?!"  
  
Harry and Ron started lying about why they were out at night.  
  
"I am ashamed of all of you! 25 points will be taken from each of you! And you will all get detention." McGonagall said this and Snape's smile grew wider. "You will get the same detention as Logan, though I am yet to come up with something to deal with this. Off to bed all of you now!"  
  
That was that. They walked in silence to the Gryffindor common room ashamed of themselves. When Harry got up to his dorm his invisibility cloak was there. There was no note and he doubted that Dumbledore would have given back to him so quickly. Someone else had been out of bed and luckily not caught. 


	18. The Tunnel

Chapter 17  
  
McGonagall contacted them during breakfast the next day. "You all will be going into the Forbidden forest with Hagrid. Someone has been starting fires so you will be assisting Hagrid in finding the culprit."  
  
Logan wasn't speaking to Addy because Addy had been out of bed. Addy was practically in tears the whole day. Even when Hagrid came to get them they heard a sniffle from Addy.  
  
"Now yer comin into the forest. Someone has been settin fires around the ol' forest. Probably nuttin to worry yerselfs about." Hagrid assured them.  
  
They walked into the forest all silent behind Hagrid, except Logan who was next to him with her wand out. "Where have the fires been starting?"  
  
"Pretty deep. Some recent ones have been starting closer but not many."  
  
"Oh oka-" Suddenly Logan was not there anymore.  
  
"Logan! Logan! Logan!" Addy cried.  
  
"I'm okay!" She screamed from down below. "I'm in a tunnel! Come down here and see!"  
  
They all slit down the whole but Hagrid. "I ain't gonna fit." He said.  
  
"That's okay Hagrid. You stay above ground and we will search this tunnel!" Logan yelled.  
  
The tunnel was dark and the only light was from their wands.  
  
"We will go this way." Logan said point to her left. The tunnel was moist and damp with tree roots hanging from the top.  
  
"What do you think made this?" Ron asked.  
  
"You tell me." Logan said turning a corner.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Good. It's better if you don't know."  
  
Ron gulped. When they turned another corner they heard a low growl. A silver claw reached around the dirt.  
  
"Run." Logan said. But what they saw made them tremble and paralyzed from the waist down. Something came around the tunnel. It stood high and slouched over. Its skin looked scaly, slimy and an unnatural color of green. The creature had long arms with one silver claw at the end of their arms. The head was small and the skin was thing over where the eyes were supposed to be and the mouth was thing, black and long taking up most space on the monsters head. It growled again when it sensed the students. It started walking towards them getting faster with each step. Then another came.  
  
"I said run!" But before they did move the creature speed past Logan with its claw up. It opened its mouth to show short sharp teeth. It grabbed Faye by the robes and ran the way they had just come.  
  
"FAYE!" Addy screamed and tried to run after her but Ron grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No, we can't go." Addy started crying and Ron picked her up. The other creature growled and Logan raised her wand. The green monster now had his eye (which Harry couldn't find) on Addy. Harry stood in front of her and Ron. Logan held her wand in her hand and with the other clutched her arm. She was losing blood quick. It was already seeping threw her sleeve.  
  
" Odilious Verdido! "She yelled and a green light speed towards the monster but missed. Logan had to have been injured a lot if she missed. The monster beat its chest he didn't like being attacked.  
  
"Run now! Go! NOW!" She said and ran to the monster to battle it.  
  
"Logan!" Addy screamed as Ron carried her away with Harry behind him. He heard Logan scream and metal on metal. Harry turned back but a voice on the back of his head told him to keep going and leave Logan. And he did. They ran to the hole they came threw.  
  
"How are we going to get up there?" Ron said.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said trying to think over Addy's sobs. "What were those things?"  
  
But just them a pair of strong arms grabbed Addy and pulled her up the hole. Then another took Ron and finally Harry was brought back up to the Forbidden Forest and saw the night sky. Harry looked at the people who brought them up from the tunnel and hoped they were friend not foe.  
  
Harry was surprised to see the familiar face of the centaur Firenz. There was another centaur, a female. She was tan with green eyes like the grass. Her hair was long, blonde and held in two pigtails. She wore a shirt/bra made of leaves from fallen trees.  
  
"Firenz! I'm so glad its you." Harry said.  
  
"You know him?" Ron said.  
  
"Yes, you know the whole thing in the first year."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Harry what are you doing in here?" Firenz asked.  
  
"Detention."  
  
Addy was crying and the female centaur hugged her trying to comfort Addy. "Don't fret young one." Her voice was soothing.  
  
"This is Zirvilla. She is my mate." Firenz said.  
  
"I have heard much of you Harry Potter." She said while patting Addy on the back. "Who is this child?" Zirvilla asked.  
  
"Addy Figg." Harry said.  
  
Zirvilla looked at Firenz. "We must get you out of the forest."  
  
"No! My sister is still down in the tunnel."  
  
"Zirvilla you stay here and watch the students. I will find Mogo." Firenz said while galloping into the night.  
  
"What did you see my children?" Zirvilla said in her soothing voice.  
  
Harry tried to explain the goutiest features of what he had seen. Addy went on Zirvilla's back and wrapped her arms around Zrivilla's muscular stomach and feel asleep.  
  
"What you saw down there was a foid."  
  
"Foid?"  
  
"Yes, foid. It's a creature that evolves quickly from fire but an evil potion must be spread over the fire. Recently the foids have evaded some of the forest. There is a magical spell over this forest and the foids cannot leave. My people have been fighting off most of the foids but death eaters keep making more and more."  
  
There was a rustle of leaves and Zirvilla magically pulled a bow and arrow from her back.  
  
"Show yourself." She said her voice no longer soothing.  
  
The dark figure moved into the light of the boy's wands. Logan stood pale and covered in blood. She had a gash from her right eye to her chin; her robes were cut all over and falling off. Scrapes, cuts, burses, and burns covered her arms legs everything digging into her skin. She held up the foids green head and fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::twilight music plays::  
  
Mwahahaha! I'm so evil! I will turn to the dark side! ::turns to dark side and sees Voldemort::  
  
Voldie:: Moony.::chh chh:: I am your father! Me:: NOOOO Voldie:: Mwahahaha!  
  
::turns back good::  
  
Lmao.Sorry to leave you like that. Logan took a beatin' from many o' foids.  
  
Homework is a b*tch. I'd do better without it...  
  
TGIF!!! 


	19. I dunno what to name this chapter :D

Chapter 18  
  
I'm not really gonna be updating as much as I did in the summer cause ive been at school ((where else would I be?)) and FanFiction.net is blocked from the internet at school. AHHH!!! :* ( That really got to me.  
  
I bet im really confusin you ppl but sorry that me job! Me's will answer some questions so email me or Review! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron went to wake up Addy. "No!" Zirvilla said. "Don't wake the young one. She does not need to see this." Zirvilla warned. She put the bow and arrow behind her back and it disappeared. Zirvilla knelt down to Logan.  
  
"She is unconscious."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ron said starting to panic.  
  
"We will wait for Firenz and Mogo."  
  
They heard the sound of hooves on the ground and Firenz came galloping with someone on his back. It was a short man, shorter then Addy, with little white beard and no hair on his head.  
  
"This is the one who fought the foid."  
  
"Yes Mogo."  
  
"She is losing blood quickly. Bring her to Hogwarts Firenz. I will travel with Zirvilla and the two boys." The man jumped on Zirvillas back as Firenz lifted Logan onto his back. He galloped out of the forest before Harry and Ron even got on Zirvilla's back. Once they were on and Zirvilla raced after Firenz.  
  
In a few minutes they were at the front entrance. Firenz was standing at the entrance.  
  
"Where has she gone?" Mogo asked.  
  
"A red-headed women was roaming the grounds. She took the wounded girl to get help." Firenz said. "Mogo, not all are in their true state."  
  
Mogo nodded. "Yes I know. Now Harry, Ron you will come with me to Dumbledores office." Mogo jumped off of Zirvilla's back.  
  
"What about Addy?"  
  
Mogo snapped. "She is sleeping soundly next to Logan. Now come."  
  
Surprisingly Mogo knew the way to Dumbledore's office. Mogo said the password. "Silly Wabbit Trix for Kids." ((Lmao)) and they walked in. Dumbldedore stood there to greet them.  
  
"How did you know we were coming?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mogo told me." He said and shook hands wit Mogo. "Logan is in the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"Yes. She has been taken to safety."  
  
"And the foids?"  
  
"Still in the forest. I doubt they will ever come out of the forest, especially now."  
  
"Good. Now Harry, Sirius is here to see you." A black dog came from under Dumbledores desk and transformed into Sirius.  
  
"Oh my Harry are you okay?!" He said holding Harry's shoulders. "I swear if those foids laid one claw on you!" He saw Mogo and gave his hand. "Hello Mogo."  
  
"Hello Sirius."  
  
"Sirius, Harry wasn't injured as much as Logan was." Dumbledore said looking grim. "She might die."  
  
Sirius turned pale. "Die?"  
  
Dumbledore and Mogo nodded. "My theory is that she went to fight off one foid but that one was soon joined by other ones. Once she killed the one of them the others fled." Mogo said.  
  
Sirius turned to Harry, then to Dumbledore. "Can we see her?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
They walked to the Hospital Wing in silence and Sirius was a dog. When they entered Madam Pomfery was frantic grabbing potions, bandages and misplacing her wand. Professor McMannon was restraining Addy who was awake and crying hysterically trying to reach out with her arm to huge her nearly dead sister.  
  
"Shh. It will be ok m'dear. Calm down." But her words did little.  
  
Logan lay unconscious in a bed that once had white sheets but were now almost all covered in blood. Harry's head began to spin, Addy crying, Logan's blood all over, Madam Pomfery dropping things. It all seemed unreal like he was watching a horrible murder mystery. After what seemed like hours Madam Pomfery started to try and clean Logan up. Gauze was drenched with blood quickly. Pomfery tried healing Logan with her wand but it would not work.  
  
It took hours for things to come under control. Everyone was still in the hospital wing and the sun was rising. Addy had fallen asleep crying in McMannons arms. Most of Logans wounds were sealed and only the big ones were leaking out blood, only a little blood. The curtins had been pulled around Logan's bed because Pomfery had to change Logan's cloths and bed sheets. Almost every inch was covered with blood.  
  
After that Snape was with Madam Pomfery in her office making a potion that an unconscious person could comsume.  
  
Sirius turned into a human and McMannon smiled. "Took you a while eh Sirius?"  
  
"Long time no see right Alieen?" Sirius said, and McMannon nodded.  
  
"You know each other?"  
  
"Sure do." Sirius said.  
  
"I went to school with Sirius."  
  
"And you knew he was Animagi?"  
  
"Of course, I helped with the potion." She said simply. Harry had forgotten that Mogo and Dumbledore where in the room. He guessed that they both knew.  
  
Addy stirred in McMannon's arms and Sirius turned to the black dog so not to frighten her.  
  
"Professor?" she said.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Is Logan going to die?"  
  
McMannon swallowed. "Your sister is a tough cookie, she will pull threw. I will make sure of it. Now rest your eyes child."  
  
Addy yawned. "That doesn't seem like a bad." She feel asleep before she finished the sentence.  
  
"Poor thing.She's been threw so much already. Logan is all she has got." McMannon said as Sirius turned back.  
  
"Cute kid. Who is she?"  
  
There was an awkward silence and everyone looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
"I think they are hinting us to leave." Ron whispered to Harry who nodded.  
  
"Never mind." Sirius said slouching because he didn't care anymore. So Sirius sat on the bed next to Logan and watched her. "Will she.." His voice was low. "die?"  
  
"It is a possibility." Dumbledore said. "I believe that Logan can pull threw. She has been threw worse."  
  
Harry wondered what that worse was she was only 15. Then Harry's sight began to go and his eyes only saw black. Harry closed his eyes and took a grateful rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was a really bad chapter I did not enjoy writing it..  
  
I'm beginning to not like writing this story but I got many good ideas for the END of the story. ( But I'm a good person so I will try and finish the story. If I have to I will skip a lot of stuff and just go to the end.  
  
Weeeeeeeeeeeee 


	20. Introducing Mr Kyle Diggins

Chapter 19  
  
A/N: These are reasons for me not updating that much...  
  
Guess what?? SCHOOL STINKS!!!! I GET HOURS OF HOME WORK!!! (stupid teachers fault) I'm in soccer that is until 5 every day 'cept weekends (my fault) UR NOT REVIEWING!!!!!!! (ur fault) ( Tryin to come up wit interesting thingys for mah story!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Those are some reasons. TeHe  
  
Again, wanna email me? Okie BBallQTPlyr8920@aol.com I don't think I gave the email last time so ill give it this time since im so nice lol. Hope u enjoy this chapter better then I enjoyed writing it!!! And it is quite odvious wat is gonna happen to Logan. I need her later on in the story sorry she is not going to die. Very Mary-Sue like but some PEOPLE NOT JUST ONE PERSON will die at the end o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's head spin. His eyes were closed and he saw darkness. Then a bright light rushed over him. He was floating in a tunnel of light. He saw blured images of a young girl and a group of boys; a wrecked house, something red and then he saw Sirius. What was he seeing? What did it mean? Suddenly he was jerked back to the darkness, but not for long.  
  
Harry's eyes flew open and he heard people talking rather loudly outside of the hospital wing. Logan was still unconscious on her bed. Ron was sitting up talking to a man at the foot of his bed. Harry sat up and became dizzy. Ron and the man looked at him.  
  
"You okay Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine."  
  
The door to the hospital wing opened. It wasn't one of the people yelling. It was another man, a familiar looking man.  
  
"I thought you would never wake up Harry." It was David from the Ministry of Magic. He handed the man and Ron a cup of something steaming and smelled of chocolate.  
  
"I would have gotten you one Harry but I didn't know when you would be waking up." David said. "Want mine?"  
  
"No thanks." He said but soon regretted as he watched Ron slurp down the hot chocolate.  
  
The man Harry didn't know came over to him. "Here have mine. I don't want it anymore."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Fine." He took the cup the man gave to him and drank the hot liquid. The chocolate flavor tasted better then it smelled and the steam added warmth to Harry's body. He put the cup down on the bedside table next to David's cup. David hadn't drunken any of his Hot Chocolate.  
  
"Forgive me for not introducing myself Harry. I am Kyle Diggins. I am from the Department of Magical Catastrophes." Mr. Diggins said. Mr. Diggins was tall and he reminded Harry of Mr. Weasly but Mr. Diggins had a full head of light brown hair and sea green eyes. "You probably don't remember but I was here last year." But he didn't say why. They all knew why Mr. Diggins might have been at Hogwarts last year.  
  
Harrys insides lurched being reminded of last year. Mr. Diggins looked at Harry and bit his lip. You could tell Mr. Diggins mind was racing for things to say and not the wrong thing to say. Instead of saying something Mr. Diggins walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
Harry sighed. "Kyle tends to get carried away with things sometimes." David said. "Hes been working in the Ministry for about five year. He started when he was 21 I'm guessing. Just like me. Of course I'm not as successful as Kyle." David looked at Logan. "What exactly happened to her?"  
  
Ron explained to David. "Oh...She is one of the toughest people I know she will pull threw."  
  
"That's what Professor McMannon said."  
  
"Told you, wait. Aileen McMannon?"  
  
"Yes. You know her?"  
  
"Do I know her? She was said to be one of Voldemorts most trusted Death Eaters. Barely anyone knows that she was because she never got the dark mark tattoo. Many Death Eaters didn't get the mark because Voldemort knew he could trust them."  
  
Harry and Ron stared at each other. They didn't even notice when Hermione walked in behind Mr. Diggins.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Harry! Ron! Are you all right?" Then she glanced at Logan's almost lifeless body and covered her mouth. "Is she."  
  
"Not yet." Mr. Diggins said. "She might make it."  
  
Harry heard something yawn under Logan's bed, and saw a black figure there. It was Sirius in his dog form. Everyone looked at the dog under Logan's bed.  
  
"Is that sanitary?" Mr. Diggins said.  
  
The dog got up and showed its teeth to Kyle. Mr. Diggins didn't give the dog another thought. Sirius got up and licked Harrys hand and Harry petted him. Hermione was deep in conversation with Mr. Diggins and David when Harry laid his head on his pillow and dozed off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ grrrrrrr....REVIEW!!  
  
on a lighter note I filmed 2day for that Harry Potter VIP thingy if I become a finalist PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote for me. I'm the one wit the skull in the back and the dolls with the faces of Dan, Emma, and Rupert. Its pretty funny lol and the frenkinstin mask booger scene!! LOL 


End file.
